The Boy I just meet is the Rebel
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: 'The all warned me not to go. They told me about "him". The rebel. I didn't know until now, but I had already meet that rebel the first day I signed up. His name was Natsu and I didn't belive what he had said about his true self back then, but now I do. That's why, I need to get closer to him. To find out his secrets. Yeah. That's why.' Nalu story. Hope you like it.
1. The Boy

**HeorieOtaku: Hello there. Don't know if you know me or not, so I will introduce myself. I am, as you can see, HeorieOtaku, and this is my second actul story I am working on. I am also working on another on, which I will be working on here and there too, but this is another NaLu fanfiction. I truly hope that you like it. It was a lot of fun to write the first chapter, so here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Boy**

* * *

"Please don't leave. We all want you here." My friends all wanted me to stay, but I already decided that I would go to Fairy Tail High School.

"I am sorry, but, I really want to go there. I will miss you, but I already decided." Even though I would miss them all, I wanted to go, plus I wouldn't be left out the first day I was there. I had Juvia, Gray, Erza, and Jellal, who also decided to go last year.

They all whined about how our "Friendship Group" was dwindling down. A "Friendship Group" was a group of friends that always stuck together. Normally there would be a special name, but since we couldn't ever figure it out, it just turned into "Friendship Group". "Please. What will the "Friendship Group do without you?"

I just sighed and continued on calmly. They were my friends, and I understood that they would miss me, but aren't friends supposed to support your decision a little. "Please. You are making it harder for me."

"But you heard about the guy, right. I don't really remember his name, but he is rumored to be quite the delinquent. Everyone is scared to go there, because of him." Tucson wanted me to be safe, but I already knew all about that.

I turned around to see that it said it was 4:15 already. "Guys, I am sorry, but I have to leave. I will send you all letters, and as soon as I get my new phone in the mail, I will text you all. Now group hug." I did feel like crying, but held it in. It was going be hard to let them go, even though I didn't want to admit it.

"Bye, Bye!" I said to them as they waved goodbye to me. I ran to my house, hoping that I didn't have the wrong time and was going to be late.

I had already packed all of my bags to move from my old house shelter to my new apartment in Mongolia. Grabbing the last of it, though, I checked my schedule. "Oh, no!" _**I am going to be late if I don't go soon!**_

I ran outside only to bump into someone. "Can I help you?" There was one thing that I noticed first. _**He has Pink hair.**_

I just stopped my thoughts right there. "Yeah do you know where the Fairy Tail Highschool is?" He just looked at me and laughed. "Yeah, as a matter of a fact, I am going to ride there now..." His voice went to a whisper as if talking to himself. "...even if I don't do that well with anything that moves at all." He sighed.

"If that is ok with you, that would be nice." I smiled at him.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." He put out his hand to shake it, which I did.

He suddenly looked surprised."What?"

"I almost forgot to introduce my little cat, Happy. He is only as small as a kitten, but I still love the little thing." He gestured towards a blue haired cat.

_**How could this get any more odd? A blue cat named Happy, and a Pink haired boy, named Natsu. Nope. Don't think it can get any weirder. **_"Here. Follow me."

He pulled me by the hand towards the cart station. I almost asked if we could ride the train, but he already offered to pay for my ride there, so I would feel bad if I asked for anything else.

When riding I remembered what he said about not doing good with riding anything moving. "Are you ok?"

He just looked at with a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "Yeah, I am fine. Just don't speak anymore, because otherwise I may get sick." I laughed a bit.

_**Even though he is odd, he is funny. I will give him that. I also feel bad, because he has an EXTREME case of car sickness.**_

Finally after arriving, Natsu slugged out of the cart, with Happy trailing right behind him. They both barely got out of the cart before it just started to go again. "Now which way do we go to get to Fairy Tail?"

"This way. Here, I will show you." He grabbed my wrist and turned around to look at Happy. "You too Happy. And even though you don't understand me, stop giving me that goofy grin."

I just laughed as he pulled me along. Finally after what seemed forever, we arrived at Fairy Tail Highschool. _**Wow, it's huge. **_

He let go of my wrist. "Let's go inside." He walked towards the door and entered, along with Happy and I following behind him.

"Hi, Natsu." "Hey Mr. Dragneel." Everyone was greeting him as if they knew him. And he would greet them back. "Nice to see you again." "Been a while." _**How does he know all these people?**_

It just pondered my mind till it was about the tenth person to greet him. "Hey Natsu, do you come here often? It seems like everyone knows you."

He just stared at me blankly. "Well, yeah. I thought you would have known."

_**What did he mean by that? **_"No, I didn't' know that. Why do you come here so often anyways? Andy why does everyone like you?"

He just looked at me in amusement and sighed. "I am a first year this year. Not everyone likes me, though. It's just some of the teachers who don't really know the real me."_**What! He's a first year, just like me!**_

_**Also, what does he mean by not the real him? **_"I wouldn't have known. You are tall enough to be an adult and all. And wait. Not the real you?" I had a mixture of being confused and excited at the same time. It was different.

"Well, now, I am just acting like a normal person. But around my friends, I am a whole nother story. I have a whole back round, that if anyone knew about besides the police and my friends, I would be dead by now."

_**What does he mean by that? **_"You mind showing me some time. Maybe now perhaps?" I was curious, and curiosity always seemed to get the best of me.

He just laughed and turned to me seriously. "No. You would, one, hate me from now on, and two, be scared of me for the rest of your life. You don't want to know the real me. Even if your life depended on it." He stopped then and there was an awkward silence for a while.

I looked at my wrist to check the time. _**Oh, No! **_"Sorry, Natsu! It was nice chatting, but I've got to run! See you later!" I grabbed my things and ran to where the map, that Natsu had given me, showed the main office was.

I slammed my hands swiftly onto the edge of the bottom of the office window to stop myself from flying into the office.. _**Ouch. **_"Am I too late to sign in!" I was hoping so much that I didn't miss my time to sign into Fairy tail Highschool.

"You are just on time. Who might you be?" I gave her my I.D. "Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Heartfilia. Here is your application. Read it and sign it. Then we will put you in your classroom." I grabbed the application.

"Arigato." I sat down at the nearest bench outside and slowly read over it. "Must remember to bring your supplies...bla bla bla...Pay extra entrance fine within ten days of entering the school...bla bla bla. Okay." I signed the application and ran inside.

"Here. I finished reading it." I handed her the application.

She took it and nodded. "Wow, that was fast. You must read a lot."

I took that as a complement. "Yeah, I do. I can be quite the bookworm." I laughed to myself as she gave me a copy of the application.

"We will start tomorrow at nine'o'clock. Don't be late." I said thank you one more time before going to my new apartment building.

For the rest of the time I unpacked my things, and greeted myself to the Landlady.

_**Wow, she seems strict right now, but I hope we can get along better in the future. **_I thought as I grabbed the last box out of the moving van.

After I finished with all the packing, it was already twelve-thirty in the morning. "Yeahhh..." I yawned. _**I guess I better set an alarm for morning. It's going to be a tiring morning, if I keep unpacking more stuff. **_

I got in my P.J.'s and jumped in bed. _**I hope that tomorrow will be a good day. Can't wait to see some of my friends again.**_

I fell asleep and with what felt like a few seconds I heard my alarm go off. "Wha!" It surprised me so much I jumped up and fell off my bed. "Owwww..." Slowly getting back up, I rubbed my head.

_**At Least that should of taken all my bad luck away for the day. **_I laughed. _**Well better start getting ready. **_

I got myself dressed, bags packed, and everything ready for the day. "Looks like I am ready." I swung my bag around my arm and walked outside, smelling the fresh air.

"I am all ready for the first day of school." I giggled and started to walk towards what was going to be the most interesting first day back to school. The day I found out Natsu's, the guy I just meet, true personality. That he was a rebel.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hope you liked the first chapter. Hehe. I hope you will follow me and I hope to see you in the next chapter. For now, Bye, Bye.**


	2. The not so total Rebel

**HeorieOtaku: Hi, guys. Ya know, to all the ones that are writers too, you understand how hard it can be to acept bad reviews, right? Well just got my first bad review on another one of my storys, and it is hard. All well. I have eight good reviews on it, though. Well, to get on the bright side...I got to drive a car for the first time. My mom tricked me with going with her on a ride, and in the end, we went the back road, she stopped and said we wern't going anywhere until I drove that car. *Sigh* My mom has an odd way of doing things sometimes. When I had to park, well lets just say that I would have failed the parking part of the test. lol. Well, nof said about me. Here is the next chapter. It's a longer one for ya.**

**P.S. I don't own fairy tail in anyway shape, or form, but I was the one who made the story. Most of it, that is. My briliant mind is the one that came up with the rest of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Not so total Rebel**

* * *

"Okay, so it looks like my home room teacher is..." I looked at my entrance form to see who it was. "Mirajane?" _**Wow, I thought she was a model. I remember seeing her in my Teenage magazine I used to own. Or was that a different Mirajane. No, pretty sure I remember her.**_

I was walking through the halls when I bumped into someone. I looked to see that it was a blue haired girl with glasses and an orange headband holding her extra hair back.

"Owf! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into..." She looked at me in surprise as she stopped dusting herself off. "Oh, hello. I have never seen you around. Nice to meet you. Now I have to go. Bye."

She ran off without anything else to say. _**Wonder who she is. **_

After a while of looking and the warning bell already ringing, I had to hurry. I speed walked as I looked at the numbers on the signs of the doors. _**3-C, 2-C, aha! **_

I looked to see that it was the class 1-C. That was my home room that I was in. _**I hope that some of my friends are there. It would be nice to see them. **_I looked around to see that there was none of my friends in my home room.

There was one person I had meet before that was there, though. Natsu. _**I guess that that is better than nothing.**_

No one was sitting next to him for some reason, and he was wearing dark colors today. _**That's odd, I don't remember him looking like that. Maybe it's the wrong person.**_ Sitting next to him, I looked to see what color his hair was. Sure enough it was pink and spiny.

_**That definitely is Natsu. **_I gathered up my courage and put aside my shyness. "Hey Natsu. How was the rest of your day yesterday? Sorry that I couldn't talk to you more." I smiled at him, but when he turned around, I didn't get a smile back.

"What do you want? I only helped you yesterday because you looked helpless. Thats all." He glared at me. _**What was that about? What did I ever do to him? **_

Eventually I came to a conclusion that he was just was in a grumpy mood, so I left it at that. When the bell rang, Mira called me over. "Yeah. Is there something I need to do?"

She smiled at me. "No, I just wanted to say that I am happy I have you as a homeroom teacher. Also, it seems that Natsu is opened up a little to you for some reason, and since he doesn't have much friends...I was hoping. Well..." She stopped herself for a second, but just smiled on carless like. "I was hoping that I could ask you a favor."

I paused at that. _**Mira, an earlier model wants me to do something? Sure! **_Without even thinking what it was, I just smiled and blurted out my answer. "Sure! I would love to help you out!"

She giggled at my excitement. "If it's fine with you, I will excuse you from being tardy to the next class, so you don't have to worry about being late. I have not classes next anyways."

By then she grabbed the phone and was dialing the number to the office. "Yes. Hello. Yes, this is her. I would like to excuse Lucy Heartfilia from the first fifteen minutes of class." She paused for a minute. _**I wonder what she wants to tell me. **_

"Oh, really? They want her to come? Well ok. I will speak with her about that too, okay? Mhm. Okay, Thank you. Good Bye." She hung up the phone.

"You should be fine now, Lucy. About the favor. I would like to ask if you could work with Natsu at becoming friends with him. I know that you have your other friends, but he keeps looking at you in an odd way. It's quite interesting. Plus, just saying, you got to admit that he is cute, right?"

I froze at those last words. "C-cute? I-I guess." My face turned red. It was true that he was cute, but it was embarrassing to say out loud, especially when I just meet him yesterday.

When I didn't talk for a while, she took that as an opportunity to speak again. "So do you accept?" She giggled in an odd way, but I couldn't help it.

_**There is no harm in getting to know him, right? **_I sighed as I looked at her again. "Sure, I will work on becoming his friend anyways." That actually was true, but now I was going to try a little harder than normal. "Anyways, I probably should get going there. The sooner the better."

I started getting up out of the seat, but Mrs. Mirajane stopped me. "Wait, I have one more thing to tell you." She had grabbed my hand, but as soon as she noticed, she loosened it up."Sorry."

"What else do we need to talk about?" _**Why did she stop me? It doesn't make sense.**_

She started to smile again from the serious look she had when she grabbed my hand. "Well, then thing is that you apparently know Erza and Jellal, right?" _**That is for sure. **_I nodded. "Apparently, they finished early last year, since they wanted to get married."

My jaw dropped. _**Ma-married! Wow, that escalated quickly! He must have gone to a lot of trouble, since his dad had put him with another girl, and all. Wow. That was fast.**_ "O-okay?"

"Yeah, and apparently they wanted to invite you to their wedding today. They were greatly sorry that they couldn't deliver it sooner to you. The letter with the place of the wedding is in an invitation arriving today and the real event is the day after tomorrow." She smiled even bigger.

I was still in shock. _**Wow. Married. Wow.**_ After finally realizing that my jaw was still down, I closed it. "S-sorry"

She looked at me in confusion. "There is no need to be sorry. And don't stutter as much, it's not polite. Now you are dismissed. Thanks for the help." I got up and stepped through the door.

I could hear giggling as I walked out. _**Oh, great. This is getting interesting. Now, even though I was going to be friends with Natsu anyways, I have to be friends with him.**_

The next few classes went by fast, and none of my friends I had left, meaning Juvia and Gray, were in my classes. Ironically enough, Natsu was in each one of them.

**Sigh. **I was so bored and had no buddy to talk to while walking to lunch. It was just too quiet for me.

I looked around to see if I saw anyone first I saw no one familiar, but then I spoted the blue haired girl I bumped into earlier.

Excited to have someone to possibly talk to, I sped up a little to catch up with her. _**If I can't find my friends, I will make some new ones! **_"Hey, blue haired girl!" After saying that I put my hand over my mouth realizing how mean that sounded. "Sorry. I don't know your name."

She looked surprised. "Oh, hi. I never introduced myself, did I?" She giggled a bit. "My name is Levi. Nice to meet you." _**She looks like a nice person.**_

"Nice to meet you too. Um...I know it is sudden, but do you mind me sitting with you at lunch. I kinda can't find all my friends." I rubbed the back of my head, kind of embarrassed.

"Sure. I am too shy to talk to Gajeel anyway. Opps! I didn't mean to say his name!" I laughed with her a bit, because it was funny how she reacted. _**She seems really nice.**_

Paying for my lunch, we sat down at a table next to the first window. I had gotten curious by now about this 'Gajeel' fellow. "So who is this 'Gajeel' guy you speak of?"

Even though I just meet her, I was quite interested to see what type of person she was. "Um...first off, please don't say it so loud...but I think he has a crush on me, but I am too shy to talk to him, or sit by him." She pointed to the table right next to us, where a guy that was dressed in practically all black and grays sat. "That's him."

I looked at him and investigated him for a few seconds. Finally, I came the conclusion that she liked the type of guys that dress like punks, with long hair and such.

He looked over at us. Levi started to blush and freak out that very moment. He got up and walked over to the table. I could tell that levi totally liked him, but just didn't want to admit it. I went in and teased her.

I pointed making faces towards him, and she tried her hardest not to laugh, but it didn't work. She burst out laughing with me. "What? What did I say?" He stopped for a minute, and I stopped as well. "Anyways, Levi, like I was saying, if you want to, and only if you want to, you can come with me bowling tomorrow." He sat back up and walked away.

"Well that was quick." I poked her with my elbow a few times. "Huh, huh." She just turned beat red as I continued to tease her.

"Well...um...I just don't know if I should go alone. Maybe you could come and bring a guy friend along?" She questioned me. _**Doesn't hurt to go, right?**_

"Sure. I will go ask Natsu now." I got up with her face looking shocked. "What did I say?"

She pulled me down back towards the table "You are friends with Natsu? That's no good. Did you hear what happened to Lissanna when they were friends? He hit her and said that he would do whatever he wanted if the time came. He has even stolen, but no one knows it is him, besides the some of the students."

I was surprised. I looked over to where Natsu sat alone at his table. _**Natsu did this? No. That's not possible. **_"Sorry, but I am going to trust him." I pulled her grip away and started to walk towards Natsu.

Sitting next to Natsu, I smiled, but like before there was no smile back. "What do you want?" He looked the other way, so we didn't make eye contact.

"I was wondering if we could be friends. Can we?" I could hear everyone whispering around me.

He was looking everywhere, but my face. He started to speak in a low whisper yell. "Are you crazy?! People will think that you are some other type of person that I know you are not. Now I will talk to you later at this place. Sorry. It's the best I can do."

He gave me a note. I took it and nodded. "Okay Natsu. If you say so." Getting back up, I examined what was on it.

* * *

- Don't Get lost. If you do, here is my number. I will talk to you later. Meet you at 5:30

#503-xxx-xxxx

* * *

I smiled at the note as the bell rang. _**I don't think that he is bad at all. People just assume things.**_

I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket. Later on the last classes went by in a flash. It was funny how when you have things that you have to do, time goes by faster for me then normal.

Grabbing my bag out of my locker, I walked out the door to see that Natsu was standing there, waiting for someone. I ran up to him. "Natsu, who you waiting for!"

Turning around in shock to see me, he shooshed me. "Quiet! No one else knows it is me." I looked around to see everyone starring to me as if I was crazy. _**I don't believe rumors without any proof. So let them think I am crazy.**_

"Okay, well I guess I will see you later." I started to step away, when I was, yet again, grabbed by the hand and stopped. _**Wha? **_I turned around. "What?"

He let go of my hand. "It's nothing."

"Okay. I guess that I will see you later." His face looked sad, but I just left it at that. We weren't quite friends yet, anyways.

As I walked back I saw something in the river. Getting closer, I saw it was blue and white. "Could it be?" I whispered to myself as I stepped closer. It was Happy struggling to swim. _**It is! **_

I got down quickly with the poor kitten meowing like madness for help. "It's okay! I will help you!" I tried to reach, but couldn't get to where he was. **That's it. I have to. **

Getting back up, I set my bag down on the ground and jumped in the water. "Don't worry! I got you!" I went and swam towards the poor thing, and grabbed him swimming back.

Grabbing the edge, I pulled myself back up, soaking wet. "It's okay." I said under my breath. "Your safe, Happy." The kitten was shivering because it was probably cold just like me. Plus it almost drowned, so it was probably scared too.

_**I guess it wouldn't hurt to take him home and dry him off too. The little thing is soaked. **_I pulled my bag around my shoulder and slowly stood up, carrying him with me.

"I wonder where Natsu is." I didn't care at this point that everyone was staring at me, I was more concerned for the kitten and it's owner.

Looking down at the blue fluff ball in my arms, I gently pet his back. "You seem like such a nice kitty, Happy."

We finally arrived at my house and dried off. "Here is some warm milk to make that little tummy of yours feel better." I felt like I was talking to a child and it made myself feel warm inside. _**Oh, how it is nice to be back after a long first day of school.**_

I looked at the clock and realized the time. _**It's 6:00! Shesh! What is with me being late today!**_

I grabbed happy and my purse as I left out the door. "Sorry to take you away from your meal, Happy, but we must go meet Natsu now. He must have left already, but still."

Running as fast as I could I arrive at the site the note told me. I was just about to go around the corner, and I heard someone's voice. Natsu's voice. "You know I can't do that! And I won't!"

Happy meowed softly when he heard his masters voice. "Shhh, happy. You must be quiet for a bit." I started to pet him again, so he would keep quiet.

I peeked around the corner to see who else it was. I didn't recognize them. "Hehehe. No way you will get away now, though. You told us that you weren't friends with Lissanna. Now you aren't? What will you do?"

"I am not her friend anymore. I do what I want. Got that!" I heard Natsu's voice go really huskey like. It was nice, but one the inside, I could tell that I had heard that somewhere.

Suddenly, I was frozen as I saw Natsu throw a punch at him, and a fight started out. _**Natsu! No!**_

_**Where have I heard this before! Natsu! **_It came back to me, from what seemed out of no where.

'_But you heard about the guy, right. I don't really remember his name, but he is supposed to be quite the delinquent. Everyone is scared to go there, because of him.' _ _**My friends**_

' _You are friends with Natsu? That's no good. Did you hear what happened to Lissanna when they were friends? He hit her and said that he would do whatever he wanted if the time came. He has even stolen, but no one knows it is him, besides the some of the students.' __**Levi, who I just meet.**_

'_No. You would, one, hate me from now on, and two, be scared of me for the rest of your life. You don't want to know the real me. Even if your life depended on it.' _ _**Even Natsu himself.**_

**_The all warned me not to go. They told me about "him". The rebel. I didn't know until now, but I had already meet that rebel the first day I signed up. His name was Natsu and I didn't believe what he had said about his true self back then, but now I do. That's why, I need to get closer to him. To find out his secrets. Yeah. That's why._**

After figuring this all out, I stood there, watching what he did. He punched them, until finally they all ran. "He's a crazy guy!" One of them said. "Yeah, I told you we shouldn't have picked him! The rumors of him being a total Rebel was true!" Another one said as he jumped over the fence that was nearby.

I continued to stand there for another ten minutes before finally gathering up the courage to walk over to him and talk. Taking the first step was hard, but the rest were much easier as I went. "So, Natsu? You wanted to meet me here?" I smiled at him in delight, ready for what would happen soon.

I was determined to become friends with Natsu, so I could find what he really meant by all of what he said. I believed that he wasn't a total Rebl. Somewhere in him had to be the Natsu I meet in the first place.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So this should be another cliff hanger to take over from the last one...I think. I heard from someone, and you know who you are ( I am just to Lazy to look to see who it was), that they liked my last chapter and the cliff hanger. lol. Well I hop this chapter is just as good. See ya soon! Bye, Bye!**


	3. The Girl

**HeorieOtaku: Yay! Natsu's point of view. Just the same plot as chapter one, but seriously, you must read it. Bwahahaha! Actully, it give insight on Natsu's prospective of Lucy when they first meet and all the good candy sweetness. lol. Well enjoy the ready. I am a girl, so I don't know how it turned out. Hope it isn't bad.**

P.S. Oh no! I compleatly forgot! NOT! I dont' own Fairy Tail. Sorry all you fans of it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Girl**

* * *

It seemed like an ordinary day for me. Happy was walking along my side as I stepped down the sidewalk to go to Fairy Tail Highschool, yet again.

Because I was in town, and not at school, I was able to act like a normal person. It felt great. No rumors, not having to dress up in dark colors, even being able to be happy instead of my fake angry side I have to use at school.

"I wonder what will happen when school starts again, Happy. Will I have to sit alone again? I mean it would be nice to make one friend this year, but ever since that day..." _**Everything has been a disaster. No one believes me at all. What will I do?**_

I sighed and heard Happy meow back. I smiled at that. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Happy. I forgot that you will always be my friend, won't you?" I laughed as I suddenly bumped into something.

"Owf." I looked down to see that it was a girl about my age with Dark Chocolate brown eyes, and hair the color of blond. It was a wondrous sight. "Can I help you?" I couldn't help but want to get to know the girl. _**I had never seen such a beautiful girl in my life. Maybe Lissanna could be in comparison, but she is still so cute.**_

"Yeah do you know where the Fairy Tail Highschool is?" I looked at her and giggled. _**Wow. She really is my age.**_

Smiling at her, I gave her a true, straight answer. "Yeah, as a matter of a fact, I am going to ride there now..." I then sighed, because I didn't want to go on the cart ride, but I just had to. I started to talk under my breath. "...even if I don't do that well with anything that moves at all."

I looked at her, and she gazed at me for some reason. "I could take you if you want to. I don't mind."

I waited for an answer. "If that is ok with you, that would be nice." She smiled. _**Wow! Her smile is as bright as her hair is in the sun! I love it!**_

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you." I decided to greet myself. It only seemed right. She shook my hand when I put it out in front of me.

I heard a faint meow behind me. "What?" I looked back to see who stood behind me. _**Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. **_"I almost forgot to introduce my little cat, Happy. He is only as small as a kitten, but I still love the little thing."

I smiled contently as I went and looked back at her after gesturing with my hand at the cat behind me. I waited for her to respond, but grew impatient. "Here. Follow me." I grabbed her hand without thinking.

_**Snap. What am I doing. I just meet her. **_Despite what I though, I continued holding her hand and didn't let go. Finally we arrived at the cart station. We both got in and sat down across from each other.

I planned to talk to her, but when I was about to speak, my motions sickness said otherwise with it immediately kicking in. _**Here we go again. Great.**_

"Are you ok?" I looked up, still a bit irritated about the motion sickness, upon hearing the girls voice.

I tried to be nice, but it just came out almost like it would if I were in school. "Yeah, I am fine. Just don't speak anymore, because otherwise I may get sick." _**There goes me being normal.**_

Suddenly I heard a giggle from her. _**What's so funny about my motion sickness? **_

I tried my very best and clinched my belly to hold it in. My face was already collecting some, like normal, already though. I looked outside to see we were in Mongolia. _**Finally.**_

As soon as the cart stopped, I slowly slugged out without a care in the world besides the girl and getting my sickness to go away.

Barely making it out, I felt a lot better. "Now which way do we go to get to Fairy Tail?"

I looked over, and yet again grabbed her hand without thinking. _**Dang it, Natsu! You really need to stop this.**_ I still didn't let go, though. "This way. Here, I will show you." I looked back to see if Happy was there, and when I saw him, he had a small grin on his face. "You too Happy. And even though you don't understand me, stop giving me that goofy grin."

I pulled her along, and upon arriving at Fairy Tail, she looked amazed. "Let's go inside." I finally let go of her hand as we stepped inside the building.

"Hi, Natsu." "Hey Mr. Dragneel." All the teachers greeted me like they normally did, so I responded back with "Nice to see you again." and "Been a while.".

It was about the tenth person, when the girl finally spoke up. "Hey Natsu, do you come here often? It seems like everyone knows you." I laughed in my head, but stared at her in surprise.

_**I thought she already knew that. **_ "Well, yeah. I thought you would have known."

Shaking her head, she replied. "No, I didn't' know that. Why do you come here so often anyways? And why does everyone like you?"

_**I guess she really doesn't know. Guess I will have to explain it to her.**_I sighed and started. "I am a first year this year. Not everyone likes me, though. It's just some of the teachers who don't really know the real me."

She looked surprised. "I wouldn't have known. You are tall enough to be an adult and all. And wait. Not the real you?" Her face then added the expression of excitement to the confused and surprised look.

_**She can't know the person that everyone thinks I am. She probably wouldn't believe me either. **_"Well, right now, I am just acting like a normal person. But around my friends, I am a whole nother story. I have a whole backround, that if anyone knew about besides the police and my friends, I would be dead by now." **That's what everyone thought about me, right?**

"You mind showing me some time. Maybe now perhaps?" She looked with a smile and I couldn't help, but laugh. My laugh went real serious, real quick, though.

"No. You would, one, hate me from now on, and two, be scared of me for the rest of your life. You don't want to know the real me. Even if your life depended on it." _**I don't want to have to loose another person besides Lissanna, so that is the best I could tell her, I guess. It was kind of the truth, but some of what happened wasn't my fault. When she hears the rumors, she will believe them most likely, and I do want her to be my friend, but I don't think it will work out.**_

I looked over at her to see she was staring at her clock. "Sorry, Natsu! It was nice chatting, but I've got to run! See you later!" She sped off to the office after I quickly gave her a map of the school.

"Good Luck." I whispered as I walked out the door. "See you tomorrow. You won't recognize me, though." I chuckled and walked to my house.

_**Too bad that it didn't last longer. **_I started to realize while I walked home that I already like her as much as I had Lisanna. It was surprising.

_**What am I going to do. Well, as long as she doesn't get hurt, I will be fine, right. Even if she doesn't know me as well as today.**_ Sighing, I entered my house, which had so little in it, it was pathetic.

Not even parents. All I had was a cat named Happy, which liked to smile at me all the time in his own special way.

I lay down on my bed, which was a heymike. Because I had to pay for going to Fairy Tail on my own, and all, it was the nicest I could afford. _**If Luce, hey thats a good nickname...getting off topic, Natsu. If she ever knew how poor I was, I don't really know what I would do.**_

I looked down at Happy, who had been meowing all this time. "Fine, get up here, so you can listen to me go on about another girl." He hopped up, and gave me another goofy grin, like earlier at the cart station. "Again, with the grin." _**Where did he learn that anyway? He never did it till Luce and I were together today. What a weird cat I have.**_

I smiled as I pet him, making him purr. "You know. Even if she doesn't recognize me, I meze well make her something."

I jumped out of the bed, which unfortunately made me fall smack dab on the ground, and started to try to figure out what I would write to her.

Five minutes. Fifteen minutes. An hour. Three hours. Nothing came to my mind. "Ug! This is so irritating. I think I will just talk to her in person and make friends. Happy, remember. It is a promise between us, okay?"

He meowed as if in agreement to what I was saying. I wrote the note with my a small note, my name, and my phone number on it. "There. Now I feel like I can go to bed.

Getting up in my bed with caution this time, I fell asleep almost right away. Not surprised, I dreamt of the girl I just meet. Even though I didn't' know her name, I would get it. Oh, how it would be cool if her name was Lucy.

In the middle of my peaceful dreams, my alarm suddenly went off. "Awwww." I said, because I was upset. "I wanted to continue. We were almost friends."

I looked at the clock as I slugged out of my bed. "Plenty of time like usual." I took off my PJ's and put on my dark colored close. Even my extra special scarf was turned black. By turned black, I mean, it was a different, not as special scarf.

"You have to stay, Happy. Okay? Sorry, but school starts today." I looked around, not seeing him at first, but then noticed him in a corner. "Oh, I feel so bad for you. You have to deal with me being this way. If only nothing happend.

I shut the door gently, then heard meowing and scratching at the door. I had only got him last year because I was lonely after my father left me. Happy hadn't meet this me yet, so it must have been shocking. _**I am truly sorry, Happy. I should have warned you.**_

I sighed, walking towards the door.

"Well, here I go." _**Maybe this girl will be my friend. But what if she doesn't want to be friends. **_I began to freak out as I walked down the street, but I am sure it didn't' show. I was ready for her to become my friend. This would happen. Eventually.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: So was it ok? Only done Natsu's Point of View a few times in one of my other storys, so I hope it wasn't that bad. It was horrible, wasn't it. JK! Well anywho. See all you fans in the next chapter. If you didn't notice, but the way, to me, sence it it Thursday, it is kind of a goofy day for me, so when ever I write my author notes on that day, it may be a little goofy. Well, Bye Bye.**


	4. Worrys

**HeorieOtaku: Oh my goodness! I am so horrible! I can't belive it's been a week! Sorry, like a lot of people are probly saying, it's almost school time, so I have been REALLY busy. So if this chapter is not the best, well, blam it on school. And Soccer.**

P.S. I do play soccer, so I don't have enough time to make Fairy Tail, which means, I do not own it. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Worrys**

* * *

I continued to stand there for another ten minutes before finally gathering up the courage to walk over to him and talk. Taking the first step was hard, but the rest were much easier as I went. "So, Natsu? You wanted to meet me here?" I smiled at him in delight, ready for what would happen soon.

I was determined to become friends with Natsu, so I could find what he really meant by all of what he said. I believed that he wasn't a total Rebl. Somewhere in him had to be the Natsu I meet in the first place.

He turned and looked at me in surprise. "How long have you been there?!"

"I just got here. I had some complications and now Happy is tagging along. So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go bowling in a bit, but it's your choice." _**This is where I can start to be his friend...maybe.**_

He sighed and I knew why. "Well, I guess. Does that mean we are friends?" He turned his head a little bit, but not much, as to make a look of confusion.

_**Yes! Score! I can do this! **_I giggled. "Yeah. I guess that is so." I was overjoyed at that point, because, well...besides the point that I hadn't seen any of my other friends around, I wanted to make new friends too. Including Levy.

"I have one favor to ask, though." He looked at the ground as I heard his voice go soft.

_**Did...did I do something wrong? **_"Sure. I guess. What is the favor?"

He didn't reply for a second, but then pulled his head up. "If you want to talk to me at school, ever, well..." He paused for a second. _**Go on, Natsu...**_ "The thing is once you start talking to me at school, you either need to make sure that you stay near me whenever you can. Please. I have my reasons." By the time he finished, his voice was down to a low whisper.

_**I wonder why he is acting like this, and why he would ask such a favor. **_"Yeah, I can do that, but you need to try to socialize a bit more. Please. Because it would be nice to have other friends to socialize with too every once in a while." I smiled. "Now, we should go. I mean, we will be late as it is to the bowling alley."

On the way there, I briefed him on the things that we would do, so we could give Levy and Gajeel some alone time. "WAIT! So you mean that that piece of scrap metal, I mean Gajeel, actually might like someone!" His voice was almost at a shout.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny. Who would of known that a book worm, similar to how I am, would like a person like Gajeel." I giggled, because all I knew about Gajeel was that he wore mostly gray and Black. _**Plus he could be a softy out of nowhere. That's I witnessed. The rest I know are from what Levy has told me. **_

He looked at me and continued to speak with only a few words. "Who would have known..." I laughed. _**Leave it to me to laugh at the weirdest things ever. **_"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." That was my final words before there was silence for a while.

Finally, I grew tired of the silence and decided to bring up the topic of Gray and Juvia. I had to know where they were. "Hey, Natsu. I am sure you know a lot of people, even though they don't know you, so...do you know Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser?"

He stared at me and laughed. "Yeah! I know them! I thought that you would have known! Here I will tell you anyways." He calmed himself down and began to explain the things that pondered my mind. "Gray had been put in Juvenile School for running streak, even though he claims that he didn't know he was doing it. Then Juvia, being a die-heart Gray fan, demanded that she went to that school too. In the end, she won the battle, and now she goes there." Natsu started to laugh again.

In the middle of what he said, my head was just about to pop. It was just too much for me. _**Erza and Jellal getting married, Gray going to Juvenile school, and Juvia following right behind him. That means...! I have nobody to talk to that I know well!**_

I knew that I was upset, but tried not to show it. Suddenly I felt a comforting arm wrap around me. "What?" I looked over to see that Natsu was looking the other way. "Natsu?"

He jumped a bit, but his arm stayed. "It's just...you looked so sad. This is what I would do for any friend. At Least from what I remember."

I looked at the ground, overwhelmed a bit, but after a while looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks. I think I will survive." I giggled a bit and looked forward.

"Well I am glad you are happy. Now isn't that the bowling alley?" I squinted my eyes as he let go of me.

Smiling, I saw relaxed my eyes after seeing the bowling alley. "Your right. Lets run there." I started to run, but grabbed my hand in the process.

I blushed, surprised. _**What are you doing Lucy! It's only him holding your hand! So why are you blushing?!**_

Finally arriving, he let go. "You know what the idea is, right?" _**We have to do this. For Love's sake!**_

He nodded, and we entered. "Hey Levi!" Levi turned around and upon seeing us, she smiled.

"So I see that you are late." He face was serious, and Gajeel wasn't looking, so it figured as much.

"So sorry...we didn't " She interrupted me as I was speaking.

Laughing, she started to speak. "Just kidding. Hey Gajeel, this is Luce." She turned back to me. "It's okay if I call you Luce, right?"

_**I don't see why not. **_"Sure. It's cute."

"Lu-lucy? Um..." Natsu suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, Natsu. Speak up if you want me to hear you please." I giggled at his shyness. _**It seems that he can be shy sometimes.**_

He sighed as if to calm himself down. "Can I call you Luce too? I mean...you do like that nickname, don't you?"

"Sure. I don't mind. I mean, we are kind of starting to be friends and all." Natsu nodded as I said that.

He looked around his shoulder, as if to look at someone. "Do you mind if I go and get something. I must have dropped my wallet outside. I will be right back."

He didn't move his head one bit, but just turned around and walked outside. "Um...ok?"

I turned back to Levi. "Do you mind if I join you guys for now. I kind of lost my bowling buddy for a bit." She nodded and after getting my shoes, I bowled with them for a while.

Five minutes became ten, and ten became twenty. After a while, I became worried. "Levi. I think I am going to check on Natsu."

"Okay." It was Gajeels turn, so he went.

I got up and walked towards the door. Before opening it, someone opened it first. I stared at him, as I noticed something on his face. _**He's hurt. **_

"Natsu..." He turned his face, finally noticing me. "...your hurt. What happened?" I tried to reach up to aid his wound on his head, but he turned away and went back out the door.

I ran after him. "Natsu! Wait! Please!" He stopped all the sudden and turned around, yelling at me. "I just bumped into a pole, okay! It's just that it's embarrassing."

He had turned around, and I could tell that he just didn't want to admit it. _**Natsu...I wish that I was a better friend, so you could tell me everything.**_ "Please, Natsu. Just let me atleast aid to it. I mean, it's only a small cut, nothing more."

He sighed and came over to me. "Okay."

"Now. What do you say that as soon as we clean this up, we do what we had planned, and I will leave a note in her bag. How does that sound?" I giggled upon the thought of Levi reading the letter.

After a bit, I finished bandaging it up, wrote the note, and secretly set it next to her bag. Then we ran as fast as we could to the town.

Panting, we arrived there in a short amount of time. After recovering, it took me a while, but I realized that I just did something I never thought would happen. I was alone with a boy, late at night.

"So...what do we do now?"

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Ug. I am so sorry. I guess that i will have to try to make a sceduale. And to all the people who read 'Neko Cat Fairy Tail Takeover' I don't really know when I will be able to update next. I do know it will be less then a week this time. Hope you enjoyed. If I do make a schedule, the least I will update is twice a week. No spacific day, though.**


	5. Romeo x Juliet:The Rebel x the New Girl

**HeorieOtaku: I just finished watching Romeo x Juliet, and I cried at the end when they died. Even though I knew that they would eventually die, for some reason I felt like I wanted them to both live. I mean, who wouldn't. You get so attached to the characters, you just like "WHY!" when they die. So, this is kind of a tribute to Romeo x Juliet. The chapter, that is. Sort of. So I guess I will have to give credit to both of the stories. So, in conclusion, this chapter is special Romeo x Juliet type of chapter. Hope you like. (I am starting to cry again, just thinking about it.)**

P.S. I don't own the sad story of Romeo x Juliet or the adventurous story of Fairy Tail. Sorry.

* * *

**Review of last chapter**

After a bit, I finished bandaging it up, wrote the note, and secretly set it next to her bag. Then we ran as fast as we could to the town.

Panting, we arrived there in a short amount of time. After recovering, it took me a while, but I realized that I just did something I never thought would happen. I was alone with a boy, late at night.

"So...what do we do now?"

* * *

**This chapter**

I didn't know what to say_**. I mean, everything was so different when you are with a guy alone, in town, with nothing planned. **_Ideas of things went through my mind, and suddenly I blushed as some awkward pictures were put in my mind.

I patted my cheeks, telling myself not to think those things. "I don't really know. I guess that..." He stopped and looked at me. "...why are you slapping your cheeks like that?"

I stopped and looked up realizing he noticed. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to get my attention. Hehe. Weird, huh." It was silent for a minute, until I broke the silence. "Ya know, we could go get something to eat. I mean, we have nothing else to do."

His face suddenly brightened up. "Yeah! Let's get go somewhere! You have an idea where we should go!?" He looked really excited, as if there was a sparkle of joy in his eyes.

"We could go to this one place my mom..." I stopped. _**My mom. **_Tears fell down, remembering her death. _**My mom. I really miss her still.**_

"Luce. What's wrong." He pulled my chin up, staring at me for a second. "Luce. Your so..." He wiped my tears, and his eyes widened. He leaned in and closed his eyes.

_**What is he doing! I...I... **_Before I could stop him, a sense of warmth over-flowed in me as our lips meet. His touch was so delicate and warm, I loved it. _**Wow. I never imagined that a kiss was like this. **_

We kissed for a few minutes, until our breath could not be held any longer. We pulled apart and panted for a few seconds, then he covered his mouth in shock. "I...I...I'm sorry!" He turned around and his voice went strict. "I am sorry that you believed that I was your friend. I am nothing of the sort. I do what I want."

He started to walk, but it accelerated to a run. "Natsu! Wait!" I tried to grab him, but wasn't successful. "Natsu..." I whispered as I felt my lips, where they had touched his. The rain started at a slow drizzle, but began to pore in only a few seconds.

I stood there, not knowing what just happened, really. _**First we had run away from Gajeel and Levi, to leave them alone. Then next thing I know, we were kissing. And not to long ago, he said that he wasn't ever my friend. What...what did Natsu mean by that? Did I really...miss judge Natsu's personality?**_

I looked at the ground as my hand fell down by my side from where is was. The rain continued to drench me, as I started to walk home.

Suddenly lightning crashed, and I freaked. I was scared of lightning, and hated it so much.

The lightning hit again. Running, I hid in the nearest hiding spot. Under the table outside. I wasn't helpless, but felt like it. _**What just happened today? Why did this happen to me? Was it really wrong to trust Natsu?**_

I continued to hid under the table, in the darkest corner, like a scared cat.

Out of nowhere I heard footsteps drawing near. _**What is that! **_I tried to scoot back farther into the corner, but it didn't' work. I was scared.

Thunder and lightning crashed yet again. I screamed. "**AHHHHH!" **I had my ears covered and my eyes shut, but as I uncovered my ears, and opened my eyes, I saw two people crouching down in front of me. _**Gajeel. Levi.**_

"What's wrong. Do you not like lightning, Lu-chan?" Levi's voice was calming as I jumped up and hugged her.

"I hate lightning! I hate this! Natsu was so mean! Why did he have to be so mean to me! All I wanted was a friend!" I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and couldn't' hold it in again. I let it flow out of my eyes and onto Levis back.

She patted my back, and Gajeel just kept quiet. "There, there, Lu-chan. Don't worry. I got you. Now where is your house? We will take you there."

I pointed in the direction that it was, and Gajeel suddenly spoke. "Where is Natsu! If he hurts Levi's friend, then he's melted metal to me!" He looked around, but from what I could tell, he found no signs of him.

"It's fine, Gajeel." Levi spoke to Gajeel as we walked to my house. Every time the thunder and lightning hit, I tightened my grip, but Levi didn't' seem to mind at all.

"Is this it?" I looked up to see we were at my house.

I sucked up my runny nose, then nodded. "Yeah. This is it. Thanks a lot for keeping me company."

I smiled and started to go in, but Levi stopped me. "Wait! Can I please come in to! I wanted to talk to you! I know we just meet not to long ago, but I still want to help." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the ground.

"Sure, I don't mind." _**I could use the extra help anyways.**_

Levi said goodbye to Gajeel as he left and she walked in right behind me. We both sat on the bed, and for a while, we were silent. In the end, she was the one who broke the silence. "So, what happened between you and Natsu?"

I looked down on the ground. "Well, he kissed me and said that..."

She went and interrupted me. "Wait! You got kissed by Natsu!" Her face looked totally pale.

"Yeah, but let me finish. After he kissed me, he said that he did what he wanted and couldn't believe that I ever thought that I was his friend." I did fake laugh, but in the end, it died out.

"Wow. I guess the rumors are not rumors about him being so cold. I mean, was that your first kiss?" I still kept looking at the ground and just nodded. "So that means that...ouch. This must really hurt."

I looked up at her. "Yeah, it did, but what about you. It looks like you and Gajeel did get along well. I am glad my plan worked out for you two."

"It went well and wait...Plan? I guess I will set that aside and tell you what happened." She paused for a minute. "After you left, we just played a few more games, and then I noticed your note on the counter. By then it was late, and Gajeel decided to walk me home. He was trying to tell me something, and he was blushing about it for some odd reason, and then we heard you scream, and you know the rest."

I paused and thought about it. _**So that means... **_I started to laugh. "I can't believe that you don't know what he would have said!" I continued to laugh.

"What? What would he of said?!" Her face was a little red, and she was anxious looking.

"Calm down. I believe that he was going to confess his feelings to you. You would of been 'Boyfriend' and 'Girlfriend' " I emphasized the boyfriend and girlfriend words to show what I meant better. _**Her reaction to this is priceless. I am so happy now!**_

She turned red, then sighed. "I mean, it probably wasn't that, but it would be nice if it was."

Keeping a little more silent, I giggled again. "Suuuuure. He wouldn't' ever do _that._" I looked at her and smiled. _**Thanks, Levi, for making my aching heart fell a little better than it was.**_

We both talked for a bit before falling asleep. She laid on the ground with a pillow and extra blanket I had, while I slept on the bed.

"Natsu..." I heard myself whisper before I fell asleep, still, for some reason, worrying about him. I really wanted to be his friend, and I had to. _**Even if he said that I wasn't right now, it's better than nothing. **_ I thought before falling into a deep sleep, after a long day, I wished didn't happen.

I wanted to be friends with Natsu so bad, but was that even possible. It was like the story of Romeo and Juliet. They're family was sworn enemy's, but they still loved each other even if they had to pay the greatest price. Death. Was I willing to be his friend that bad? A sweet, kind, new girl like me, and a so-called 'Rebel' with rumors about him all around the school like him.

I didn't want to believe it was like that, but it was true.

I wanted to be friends, maybe more, with the Rebel of the school. Natsu Dragneel.

I woke up soon enough, and the sun shone through the window. There was a note on my dresser.

* * *

_Lucy,_

_I hope you are okay. You get better soon, and see you tomorrow at school. Oh, and Gajeel will be siting with us. I am so nervous. I am actually blushing just thinking about it. Hehe. See you later._

_ Sign, Levi_

* * *

_I smiled a bit and put the note in the trash. It was sunday, so I could enjoy myself a bit in my tower, now called the Heartfillia Tower, because I couldn't get the Idea of Natsu being Romeo and I being Juliet. It was an odd idea, but that was how my mind worked sometimes. **Oh Natsu, Oh Natsu, why can't you be my friend, Natsu.**_

I giggled a bit and sighed after remembering what happened. Falling backwards, back onto my bed, I frowned. "I guess, I will just stay here and write some, or something. I don't risk bumping into someone who I don't want to see by chance." I closed my eyes, and Natsu popped into my head again.

"Natsu. Why did you have to be so cold like that. Where is the Natsu that I meet? The one I saw before all this when we bumped into each other?" I grumbled as I lay there, speechless until I just fell back to sleep. Sleeping through the rest of the day and night.

The alarm suddenly went off, making me fall out of bed surprised. In the process, bumping my head on the ground. I groaned. _**Awwwy. That hurt. Did I really sleep through all the day yesterday?**_I looked at my watch, and sure enough, it said monday.

I laied back down on the cold, hard ground before getting back up and ready.

_**Oh, how much I didn't, but did, want this day to come. The day I have to see Natsu again.** _

I sighed again, noticing that I was sighing a lot before walking out the door, ready for school. I grabbed my bag that was right outside the door before I left. I was ready, whether I saw Natsu, or not.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Why?! I am so going to be sad for the rest of the day. Expecilly since school starts tommarow. WAHHHHH! Well, see you in the next chapter. Bye, Bye. *Sniff Sniff***


	6. Hardships cast

**HeorieOtaku: Hi, everyone. I am so happy to see you all. I guess. I mean, school has started, so I am exosted. Also, if you did'nt notice on my page, it will tell you that I am updating on certain days. I can't belive it came to this, but this year is going to be extreamly busy. This story should be updated both Friday and Saturday, if I am not mistaken. This will be starting this Saturday. Sometimes if you are lucky, though, I may update early, or more then a couple chapters a week. Just keep watching for my update. Anyways, hope you like the read. Another Natsu's point of view. And the thing about Natsu's point of view chapter's is they are a little bit longer then others, so . See ya saturday.**

P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail, but I do own two cats and a Guinia pig named

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hardships Cast**

* * *

Almost every day people confronted me about my friend Lisanna. Or at least my used to be friend_**. I still remember the day that I had to start being this way because I was helpless. I was young, and I didn't have a family, so it was scary. **_

_**Every time I fight people, it is because they think we are still friends, but it ended long ago. It ended when I told her 'I did what I wanted' and all.**_ **The only flaw in what people think is that I didn't hurt her at all. All I did then was push her**.

I hated it so much, but I couldn't do anything. _**They all said that if I was friends with her, they would attack me, and kill me along with Lisanna afterwards.**_

_**I was young, and now I haven't seen her since, but things have come up again.**_ People had asked if I was still friends with Lisanna, but they won't tell me anything else before trying to attack me.

_**Lisanna. **_I punched the last guy and he ran screaming. "He's a crazy guy!" One of them said. "Yeah, I told you we shouldn't of picked him! The rumors of him being a total Rebel was true!" The other one said. _**I never wanted to be the way I am now, but I thought they would leave you alone if I did this. **_

I stood there, looking at my hand. It had some blood on it and I wiped it on my handkerchief I carried with me in secret, then put it back away in my pocket. _**Why did it have to come to this...?**_

I turned around after hearing a sound of footsteps behind me. "So, Natsu? You wanted to meet me here?" I looked at her, and there stood Lucy. _**Well. At least I can be friends with you. I am glad.**_

"How long have you been there?!" I remembered that I had just had a battle and if she saw, I didn't' know what she would do. _**Did she see what I just did?!**_

"I just got here. I had some complications and now Happy is tagging along. So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go bowling in a bit, but it's your choice." I smiled.

But then I was sighing in relief that she didn't show any sign of seeing me. "Well, I guess. Does that mean we are friends?" I wanted to have a friend again so bad.

She giggled, and her smile was so bright, even the sun couldn't manage. "I have one favor to ask, though." _**There is one thing that I can't have her doing. For her own safety. **_

"Sure. I guess. What is the favor?" _**I hope she doesn't' hate me.**_

_**Maybe someday when we are great friends, and I don't have to be this 'Rebel' person, I can tell her why. **_"If you want to talk to me at school, ever, well..." I really hoped that she would agree to this. "The thing is once you start talking to me at school, you either need to make sure that you stay near me when you can. Please. I have my reasons." My voice in the end softened a bit to where it was as low as a whisper.

She was staring at me, but smiled. "Yeah, I can do that, but you need to try to socialize a bit more. Please. Because it would be nice to have other friends to speak with too every once in a while." _**Sorry, Luce, but that is the one thing I can't do. **_"Now, we should go. I mean, we will be late as it is to the bowling alley."

I didn't understand at first why she was in such a hurry, but after she briefed me on what happened, I kind of freaked out. My mouth was wide open as I heard what she said. "WAIT! So you mean that that piece of scrap metal, I mean Gajeel, actually might like someone!" I could hear my voice raise real loud.

"Yeah. It's kind of funny. Who would of known that a book worm, similar to how I am, would like a person like Gajeel." _**What would be wrong with a person like him liking a unique person like you, Luce? I mean, I like you. **_I kept it in my mind, because she might get the wrong idea if I said that.

I started to speak to myself, but Lucy heard. "Who would have known..." She giggled at me. "What?" I was kind of confused at that point. I didn't understand at all.

She stopped giggling. "Oh, it's nothing." It went dead silent.

I began to fidget. _**What should I say. **_She spoke up for me, relieving my awkward self from the premises. "Hey, Natsu. I am sure you know a lot of people, even though they don't know you, so...do you know Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser?"

_**Juvia? Gray? The love birds that used to be my friends before the Rumors broke out? **_I remembered what happened to the both of them and started to bust out laughing. "Yeah! I know them! I thought that you would have known! Here I will tell you anyways." I looked at Luce, and realized that I may have scared her somehow, so I calmed myself down. "Gray had been put in Juvenile School for running streak, even though he claims that he didn't know he was doing it. Then Juvia, being a die-heart Gray fan, demanded that she went to that school too. In the end, she won the battle, and now she goes there." I couldn't hold it in, and just started to laugh again.

After a few seconds, I looked over and saw that there was something wrong with Luce. _**Why does she look so upset? **_Suddenly I felt the urge to comfort Lucy. _**Maybe. Maybe she wouldn't mind. **_

Shuffling my feet closer, I gently put my arm around her, but felt myself blush. _**Could it be? Could I already like Luce...more than anything else in the world? **_

"Natsu?" I jumped a bit, hearing my name, but kept my arm around her. "It's just...you looked so sad. This is what I would do for any friend. At Least from what I remember." _**My heart is pounding so fast. Why?**_

"Thanks. I think I will survive." She was looking at the ground for some reason, then giggled.

I looked over in the distance and saw something. "Well I am glad you are happy. Now isn't that the bowling alley?" Squinting her eyes, which I thought was cute how she did it, she smiled.

I started to run, grabbing her hand in the process. When I looked back she was blushing. I kept on running, though.

Slow, but at the same time fast, we arrived the Bowling alley. You know what the idea is, right?" Lucy said under her breath.

I nodded in reply and we entered into the place. "Hey Levi!" Luce just blurted it out as she stepped through the door.

"So I see that you are late." _**So the other side appears. Who would have known that Levi is like this sometimes. **_

"So sorry...we didn't " Levi went and interrupted her.

She started to laugh. "Just kidding. Hey Gajeel, this is Luce." _**Oh, so there isn't a mean Levi, but rather a goofy one. **_Levi turned her head so she could see Luce again. "It's okay if I call you Luce, right?"

_**Hey, I wanted to call her that first. **_"Sure. It's cute."

_**Okay, Natsu. You can do this. **_"Lu-lucy? Um..." My voice was really quiet because I was being shy.

Suddenly I saw someone who had caught my attention. _**Oh, no. Not them. **_"Yeah, Natsu. Speak up if you want me to hear you please."

I looked over my shoulder to get a better look. Sure enough it was them. They saw me too. Waving me over, I put my pointer finger up secretly to tell them one minute. It could get me in trouble with them greatly, but I didn't care. "Can I call you Luce too? I mean...you do like that nickname, don't you?"

She smiled at me. "Sure. I don't mind. I mean, we are kind of starting to be friends and all." It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest for some reason when she said 'kind of starting to be friends'.

I looked over my shoulder again to see they were growing impatient. "Do you mind if I go and get something. I must have dropped my wallet outside. I will be right back." I turned right around quickly and walked outside. _**I don't need to get Luce involved. I want to keep her safe. I can't tell her the truth. **_

I looked at them. They were the ones who forced me to not be friends with Lissanna. I hated them. I didn't care the result. I would even die if I could be with Luce.

First thing I did was through a fist at him, but he dodged it. "You think you can beat me! I will get what I want!" He hit me in the gut, and it hurt very bad. I stayed on my feet, though. _**Luce. **_

I did a round kick, and when they tried to dodge it this time, I punched them it the gut too. Something made my hand sear with pain, though. I looked to see that his shirt was ripped, but there was armor under him.

Before I could react to what I found out, they all ganged up on me. I felt defenceless. I hated it. _**After all these years, I thought that I could deal with anyone that tried to take my friends. I made a mistake, though and i hate it so much. I want to keep Luce safe. I really want to.**_

Trying again, I went for their face, which I knew was uncovered, but they just blocked my kick. I felt like a helpless child. No one could help.

The biggest guy spoke up. "You know that I will take your life and your friends if you ever talk to her again! Now where is Lucy Heartfilia! Tell me now or I will kill you!"

They let me go, and like any person would do, I ran. I was scared for my life. For Lucy's. _**If they ever caught up with me, I will be dead**_.

I ran till I was at the bowling alley and I opened the door slowly. I was hurt, but I just held the pain. _**Lucy. **_I thought of her. I didn't' want her to get hurt. I just didn't. _**That's why I have to give her some reason to not be my friend. I want to be with her so bad, but until I can protect her, I will train. I must defeat them, so they can't hurt Luce. **_

_**First, though, I have to tend these wounds, so she doesn't' see them. **_"Natsu..." My eyes opened as I heard her voice. _**It can't be her. She can't see me like this. **_I turned to see who I didn't want to see me. "...your hurt. What happened?"

Reaching up, I could tell she wanted to help, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let her know what happened. If she ever got hurt, she would know it was my fault and hate me for not defeating them. I turned and ran, scared from what she saw.

"Natsu! Wait! Please!" I could hear her plea and it hurt. I got angry with myself and all the sudden lied to protect her. "I just bumped into a pole, okay! It's just that it's embarrassing." _**As if that isn't cliché enough.**_

Please, Natsu. Just let me at least aid to it. I mean, it's only a small cut, nothing more." She sounded upset. _**Does she know?**_ I thought about it and decided that she didn't.

I sighed knowing that I could not avoid it. "Okay."

"Now. What do you say that as soon as we clean this up, we do what we had planned, and I will leave a note in her bag. How does that sound?" She laughed, making me crack a small smile.

It only took a bit, but she bandaged me up, and in the end she wrote the note and set it where she had said and we left.

we both ran as fast as our feet could take us until we arrived at town, panting.

After calming my breath down, I sat on the ground for a second, then got back up with her talking. "So...what do we do now?"

"I don't really know. I guess that..." I looked at her. _**What is she doing? **_"...why are you slapping your cheeks like that?"

She looked shocked, but answered. "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to get my attention. Hehe. Weird, huh." I didn't' say anything, and she didn't say anything. It was quiet for a bit. Ya know, we could go get something to eat. I mean, we have nothing else to do." She spoke up for me, yet again.

_**Food! Yes! Yes! I mean. Focus, Natsu! Food! **_When I heard food, it was my weakness. I loved food so much, if I had the money, or chance, I would eat food all day. "Yeah! Let's get go somewhere! You have an idea where we should go!?" I could feel my eyes began to sparkle.

"We could go to this one place my mom..." She suddenly stopped. _**Why did she..? **_Tears started to fall down on her face.

_**Lucy... **_"Luce. What's wrong." I wiped her tears away and my eyes widened in amazement. **She's so...I really want to...Ug...I guess...just this once. **

I pulled up her chin and looked her in the eyes. _**Her eyes. They remind me of milky chocolate and brownies. It's so cute. **_"Luce. Your so..." I leaned in closer to her. My heart pounding in my chest, it was maddening. _**I really want to have her, but I...I... **_

My eyes closed and I felt our lips slowly touch. Her kiss was passionate and long. I had never had a kiss in my life, surprisingly. It was so delicate. So warm. So...wonderful. I didn't want to let her go, but soon we ran out of breath.

I was panting fast as I realized. _**I...I can't do this. I just can't! **_I covered my mouth in shock, and my Rebel self took over. I turned around, afraid of what would happen if anyone found out that I liked her this much.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" My voice was stern and intact. Just like at school when the once in a while I talked came. "I am sorry that you believed that I was your friend. I am nothing of the sort. I do what I want."

_**I just said what I said to Lissanna. What have I done... I needed to anyways, I guess, but this was not the way. **_I started to run and I could see over the corner of my shoulder that she tried to grab me, but she missed.

I kept running and running. It was pouring, but I kept on going until I got home. I slammed the door behind me, and ran straight to my haymitch. Happy came up to me, trying to cheer me up, but it didn't happen. I just layed there, when the thunder started to crash.

Then I fell asleep, unaware what Lucy was going through herself. _**I wish, luce, that I could do something for you, but I am helpless, and I hate it, Luce. I want to protect you, and because of that kiss I gave you, now...now I know...that I love you. **_

_**Somehow. Already. The time has turned, but I can't do anything, Lucy. What would you do in my situation. What would you do, Luce?**_

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Hope you liked it! Have a nice rest of your week! See you Saturday! Bye, Bye!**


	7. Marriage Ceramony

**HeorieOtaku: Sorry, guys. I was sick yesterday, and my mom was like: If you are too sick to help with the chores, you are too sick to write on your laptop. Hehe. Atleast I am better, and although is later in the day, I have the next chapter update. Hope you like it. I might have another chapter, actully. We will see. See you either soon, or on Friday with the next chapter.**

P.S. Eyes don't eown Fairy Tail. Sawwy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Marriage Ceramony**

* * *

Walking to school was a bummer. I didn't have anyone to talk to.

Today after school was Erza and Jellal Marriage ceremony, and I had'nt asked any of my new friends to go with me yet.. It was horrible. _**I mean, it would be late notice, but I really want a friend to talk to at it, besides Erza and Jellal, because, well, they were probably wanting to talk to everyone else once they are married. It will be a challenge, so I will stay out of it, and only say congrats.**_

My mind just kept complaining about how much I really wanted to talk to someone, but couldn't. Finally I arrived at the school, still wondering who to invite.

I walked through the door and the first person I saw was Levi. She was talking to Gajeel. "You know, it would be nice if you called me by my real name, which is Levi, but I guess I can deal with Shrimp for a little bit." _**It appears that those two are getting along well. Levi's giving him the lay down on her name, but being a little lewent.**_

Gajeel walked away, and I went right over to talk to her. "So, what was that about?" I giggled, and poked her. She really tried to hide it, but I could tell that she liked Gajeel so much, because she was pure red at the moment.

"Stop it." I laughed and she sighed, continuing. "He decided to start calling me Shrimp. I guess it is kind of cute, but still. I really want to hear my name in his muscular voice."

I burst out laughing even more. "Since when has Gajeel had a muscular voice?"

"Oh, never mind." I stopped laughing, so she at least would talk to me.

"So, Levi, can I ask you a favor?" She turned her face towards me.

_**Hmm. I wonder if that is a yes, or a no. **_"I guess. What do you need? Books?"

I smiled. "No. If I remember correctly, you should know Erza and Jellal, right?" She nodded after I paused. "It seems they are getting married today after school. Could you PLEASE come with me. I have absolutely no friends at all."

She smiled brightly back at me. "Sure. I don't mind. I mean, I was going to read, but going with a friend sometimes beats it."

"Thanks a lot." The bell rang. "See you later."

In no time at all lunch came with an unexpected twist.

After getting my lunch, I got distracted by Natsu sitting alone again. _**Poor Natsu. **_"Hey, Levi. I am going to go sit somewhere else, okay."

She gave me the crazy person stare at me. "Well, I just feel bad. I wish I could do what you would do, but what if it was you and Gajeel? What would you do?"

Her face went to the same goofy smile Happy had done before. _**Sheesh, is it contagious, or something? **_"So, do you like him? I mean that one guy?" She whispered it in my ear, so no one could hear.

My face turned red. "I-I guess. Maybe a little."

She poked me and started to do the same stuff I did to her. _**Now I understand how she feels. **_My face turned into a slight blush. "Anyways, I am going now." I quickly went off to Natsu's table.

_**I can't believe that I am doing this. **_I sat next to him. "What do you want? Leave me alone." He was looking away from me.

"I wanted to be friends, even if you don't think that I am your friend." He didn't' complain.

He spoke up. "Leave me alone now. I don't want to talk to a girl like you ever again."

I began to get a bit irritated. "Look, I was trying to be nice. Couldn't you ever be the person I meet on that first day!" I was almost yelling by then. I hadn't lost my temper in a long time, and it wasn't that normal for me.

He didn't' speak for a while, and I ate some of my food. Suddenly he spoke up. "Why. Why won't you listen to me. And don't' you ever bring up that day we meet. It was never me. You just caught me on one of my odd days, that even I don't understand. Now leave me alone."

I got up quickly and walked, not knowing what else to say. The bell rang soon after, and the rest of school went by in a flash.

I stepped outside to see that Natsu wasn't waiting for me. I felt down all the sudden. _**Why would I expect it anyways.**_

I sulked home. "I wonder what I will do next..." I whispered to myself, remembering something. _**The marriage. Erza and Jellal marriage!**_

I started to sprint home, so I could get ready as fast as I possible. _**Good! I think if I hurry, I can get ready with extra time to spare.**_

I pulled my dress I was going to wear out of my drawer and put it on. It was a pink flannel dress. There was frills of white around bottom, and on the top around the top of my breasts. It was a perfect fit on me. I put my hair up into a side ponytail, using a white ribbon. My dress sparkled, and I felt like a princess. _**It's so beautiful. I love this so much. Must be careful not to have more fun than the two love birds.**_

I laughed as I walked out the door, going towards the cart station. I made sure that I didn't' trip over anything at all, especially with such a nice dress, and attire, as I walked there.

Since it was close to my house I arrived there in minutes. Looking at the cart station brought back memories.

'_Yeah, as a matter of a fact, I am going to ride there now...even if I don't do that well with anything that moves at all.' __**Bumping into him last time. It was funny.**_

'_Now which way do we go to get to Fairy Tail?' 'This way. Here, I will show you.' __**His hands were so soft and bony. It was nice.**_

"Miss, would you please get in. We must leave there if you want to get there soon." I was pulled out of my mind as I heard the cart controler talk to me.

"uh, yeah. Sure." I got in. Another flashback.

'Are you ok?' 'Yeah, I am fine. Just don't speak anymore, because otherwise I may get sick.' _**Then there is the is the time that we rode inside it together. It seems that I really miss the Natsu that was kind and goofy to me.**_

I sighed as I looked out the window. The scenery was nice, and I could tell we were nearing the park that the marriage ceremony was happening at.

The cart stopped, and I payed him on the way out. "Thanks a lot." He then drove off. _**I probably could of walked, but it's just that this dress is too puffy and nice to get any dirt on.**_

I walked over to see that Jellal, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel was all there. "Hey, guys!"

They all turned to me. "Hi, Lu-chan." Levi started.

"It's been so long, Lucy." Jellal said as he smiled. As he did that Erza and him both hugged me gently one right after another, followed by everyone else in the group.

"Ah. Thanks you guys." I smiled at everyone. "Oh, and Congrats Erza and Jellal. I was curious, though. Who's last name are you taking?"

They laughed. "Well we were thinking that we should take my last name that Jellal gave me himself. I mean, nothing wrong with having our last name as 'Scarlet', right?" Erza said it very cheerfully. _**Erza's as happy as ever. Glad she isn't in range mode. Can't wait to see her first, first picknake. It ought to be funny. Especially since all of her other ones were destroyed by some guys at our old school. she would always teach them a lesson they would never forget.**_

"That's good. I think that I will go get refreshments. Levi, would you like to come along?" I looked over a Levi with a smile.

She stepped over to where she was right besides me."Sure."

We walked off to get refreshment for the group, and also to chat a bit. "So, how do you like my other friends?" I wanted to know what she thought of them, because she was the same year as me, meaning she hadn't met them yet.

"They seem pretty nice. I like them. I even bought them a book as a marriage present. I dont' know why, but I felt compelled to give a picknake book. It is so odd." I began to laugh. "I know. I know." Her face became a little complicated.

"No, it's just that Erza has wanted to have an actual picnic in ages, but she hasn't' been able to have one. That's all." I calmed myself down.

I grabbed some of the glasses with juice, as did Levi and we started to walk back. We talked a bit more on the subject of Erza and her picknake problems on the way back.

Once we arrived back at the group, we gave them all their glasses of juice. "Here you go. You too. And you." I handed all but one out, which was mine, out. Going to take a drink I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Oi, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal! How you doing!" I looked over to see the exact person that I knew was a pink haired boy. I dropped my cup of juice, and it shattered on the ground. _**N-natsu! Whats he doing here. He was just mean to me earlier.**_

I suddenly realized what I did and crouched down, picking up the glass off the ground. "Lucy. You want help?" Erza and Levi were crouching down, while everyone was staring at us. "Don't mind Lucy, guys. Everyone does it every once in a while. No big deal." Levi winked at me after saying that.

I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as they both helped me pick it up. I pricked my finger, but no one noticed as I winced at the pain. I looked down to see that I had more than a prick, but a cut across my palm. Not alarmingly deep, but it was best to clean it anyways.

Getting up, I dashed to the trash can, throwing my portion away, then sped walked to the river near by, because that was the only water source around, besides the cups of water. _**I don't really want to draw attention to me, so I will go to the river instead.**_

I looked back down, wincing again after seeing the cut, suddenly remembering the pain it was giving me. Arriving at the river I sighed and sat down next to the river. _**It's a little relaxing.**_

I cleaned my cut up and put a white cloth around it a couple times, and lucky me, I had brought white gloves with me, so I put them over my hands to cover it up, yet again, wanting to avoid attention.

I got up and stretched a bit, ready to go back. Turning around only gave me a shock. "Natsu!" I jumped in surprise and fell backwards on my bottom. _**Owwwww...**_ I growned. "What are you doing here?"

"Be more careful.I was invited by Gray. He's an old buddy of mine. Now back to you. How much was it that you have hurt yourself now? Including your cut on your palm..." He stopped there, looking at the gloves.

He walked over to me. _**Why is he suddenly being so nice. **_"Let me see." He grabbed my hand, taking off the glove and cloth wrapping around the cut. "It looks like it hurt."

He wrapped it back up and looked up at me. "I want to talk to you later. Meet me after the marriage ceremony. I need to talk to you. Please."

Walking away, I saw that he looked almost normal. _**What has gotten into Natsu? I mean, this is almost like he treated me the first day we meet. I kinda like it. I guess that I will see him later. **_

I closed my eyes, taking in the air. Images flashed into my head of Natsu. At first I didn't' mind, until one image flashed in front of me. _**Oh, yeah. Natsu kissed me. What was that about? I never understood.**_

I sighed, getting up. _**No use in fussing over it now.**_

I loved walking back to the park, because it was beautiful. Flowers were everywhere. I got back just in time for the end of the ceremony, too. "You may kiss the bride." Both Jellal and Erza kissed each other. They looked so happy.

_**I am happy for them.**_ I said congrats one more time before saying goodbye and walking to the exit.

I saw Natsu outside with his head hanging low, waiting for me.. I jogged over to him, stopping right next to him. I panted a little until I caught my breath. "Natsu. Are you okay?"

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Have a nice time until I see you in the next chapter. Bye, Bye.**


	8. Father's and Mother's Memory

**HeorieOtaku: Fells like so long, doesnt' it. Especilly if you are just like "I wish that this story will be updated soon." Hehe. Well, atleast I have this chapter. I am so exosted from this week. I just started dance, so, yeah. I have School, then dance, then soccer practice, then homework, then chores, then finally my laptop. I hope that this chapter is as good as the others, seeing that I havent' really written much in this past week.**

P.S. I don't own Fairy tail, but I am totally exosted.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Mother's and Father's Memeory**

* * *

I saw Natsu outside with his head hanging low, waiting for me.. I jogged over to him, stopping right next to him. I panted a little until I caught my breath. "Natsu. Are you okay?"

I stared at him for a second, and he responded. "Please. Don't make it harder then it is for me." I could barely see his face since he was wearing a hooded jacket and had the hood on over his head. _**How is it hard for him?**_

"Natsu, how am I making something hard for you? Even thought you say that you are not the way you were the first day we meet, and all, I believe that a part of him is still in you." He lifted his face and I saw a few tears swell up. _**Natsu, what have I done? What happened to you?**_

"Okay. I will make a deal. But first, sorry for what I said. I really do have a good reasons, and it would be best if we weren't friends, it doesn't mean we will be friends, but I will meet up with you saturday. I will be nice and show you the other side of me you like so much." I could barely see it, but his tears began to slip out of his eyes a bit. _**I can't believe that he is crying.**_

"But..." He continued. "The deal is, that after I hang out with you that day, you can't talk to me, until I say it is okay. Please, understand. We really can't be friends, or anything more, right now." He pulled his hand up to his face, wiping the tears off his face. "Now, I guess I could give you a proper smile, though."

He pulled off his hoodie, and I saw the one smile that could not beat any other. I love that smile so much, and that was really why I like him so much. _**I love his smile. It is so carefree, when it is real. **_I smiled back at him. _**I do wonder what his sudden change in heart was about, though. He has so much that I don't know, and all. **_

"It's a deal." I grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "But I have my wager, too."

"What is it?" My mind had a perfect idea, but I planned to save it for Saturday after he left.

"How about you do something for me that way it will be memorable, okay. I don't want to forget the moment, even if it kills me." I laughed at myself. _**That isn't my true wager, but I really want to see his reaction when I ask him to be different, in a certain way. **_

I laughed to myself as I arrived at my house, realizing that Natsu was still with me. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pull you along." I smiled, and yet again, laughed at myself. "I guess it doesn't' matter. You could come in and visit for a minute. Would you like to?" _**What are you doing, Luce. I mean, inviting a guy into your house!**_

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I was going to invite myself in anyways." He laughed as I noticed that my face had turned red.

"Natsu!" I crossed my hands, but soon after calmed down, letting him in.

He looked around. "Wow. Good size house." Looking up at my pictures, he pointed towards a photo of a family picture. "Who are those? Are those your parents?"

I faked a smile. "Yeah. My mom, she used to take care of me so much, and my dad did too, but i the end, I am living alone." Not knowing until I felt my cheek, I noticed that I was crying.

"Luce, are you okay? Here." He pulled me in. "If you want, you can tell me anything. I don't mind." His hug, unlike last time, was with both of his arms wrapped around me, and I felt comfort fill me a little. His chest was well built up, from what I could tell, and I could hear his heart. _**His heart. It is beating fast.**_

I smiled a bit, with the tears still falling. "Yeah, I guess I will tell you."

We sat next to each other on my bed. "It all started after my mother died. I was traumatized. I wanted nothing to do with it. All I could do was keep crying. Every mothers day, or someone mentioning about how their mother did this, or that, it would bring back memories of her."

" I didn't have many friends back then. I would just sit alone at lunch, with no one to talk to. Then one day, a group of people invited me over. There names, and I am sure you will recognize them, were Jellal, Erza, Gray, and Juvia. They were my best friends. I loved them dearly. All of them went to my school, so I was glad. Sure, they were all a grade above me, but I did not care."

I looked down at the ground. "Then one day they told me the they had decided to go where I am now. Fairy Tail. I was so upset, but glad for them at the same time. It pained me to see them go, but not as much as what happened next."

I paused as the memory's flashed into my head. '_Dad!' __**I yelled for him to stay.**_

'_You can't be my daughter. Never.' __**He blamed it all on me, saying I couldn't be his daughter because of how I acted all the time.**_

'_I am sure that mama would never want this!'_ _**I wanted to have my mother, but she was dead.**_

'_Don't you ever talk about your mother! I don't care what happens. Just go! I am too busy anyways!'_ _**My father hated me talking about mother. He would always yell at me if I ever brought her up. He even pushed me**_.

'_Dad...' __**Tears fell on that day. I hated it when I woke up one morning after he said he wouldn't go, and he was, just, gone. **_

"Luce! Luce!" I came back, realizing I had spaced out. "Sorry. After that my dad basically abandoned me. Even after he told me he would stay, he left." I looked at the ground.

A soft, calming, husky voice suddenly talked me. "You want me to make you feel better?" I looked him in the eyes.

"How can you do that? I mean, you already did enough." My eyes widened at the possibilities.

He laughed and got up. "If you can last till saturday, I will show you. Until then, though, you have to trust me. Okay. I will be leaving. You take care."

Natsu walked over towards the window and opened it. _**He isn't going to...? **_He got up on to the rim. "Natsu, don't!"

He jumped out as I tried to grab him. _**Natsu!**_ I looked out the window and looked down to see in surprise that the Natsu boy had landed on the ground perfectly unharmed.

I leaned out the window as he looked at me, while I went and raised my voice to speak to him. "Way to go and worry me!"

He looked as if he laughed, but only walked away. _**That...Natsu.**_ I went over and plopped onto my bed. "ug." I closed my eyes, trying to relax, making me move a bit to get comfortable. _**I should get undressed and into my P.J.'s, but I am so exhausted. **_

Because I was so tired I climbed into my covers, and unexpectedly felt something brush up against my hand. _**What was that?**_ I jumped up, surprised, seeing something white and scaly like peeking out of the covers.I grabbed it and pulled it to where I could see the thing. _**Natsu's scarf? No. His white scarf. I only saw this once, and it seems that he adores it.**_

I felt it and looked closer to it. "Is it made of scales?" I continued examining it. "Yeah. I think it is."

I snuggled back into my blankets with it in my hands still. _**I have an odd feeling I want to smell it. **_I gave into the feeling and smelled it. _**It smells like Natsu. Sweet, crisp, kind of like honey comb, except way better and way more unique. It even has a small hint of cat hair. **_

I fell fast asleep, with what felt like someone holding me tight as I remembered Natsu's grip on me. _**It was so warm and calming. I hope I can hug him again some time. Just to hug him one more time, I would do anything in the world. **_

I dreamt about a world with Natsu that I knew as kind and thoughtful. We went and did so much together. It was wonderful.

What caught dream me off guard was that the 'Rebel' side of Natsu was in my dream. It kind of frightened me at first, but in the end, I was thankful he was there. I didn't care who he was, but also noticed how much I liked both sides of Natsu. After thinking about it, I came to one realization. Weather it be one or the other, I do know that I had fallen in love with...

'**Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep, Be-' **I yawned, after stretching to reach for my alarm. _**Why did I wake up now? Oh, yeah. School. **_I around my room, feeling warm and not cold like I normally did.

_**Why am I so warm? **_Remembering last night, I remembered both Natsu and his scaly white scarf. I looked down at my neck which it had conveniently wrapped itself around me. _**That's right. Natsu's scarf. Maybe I will wear it, and be a little bit of a tease.**_

I giggled, slugging myself out of bed, yet again stretching really big. I walked over to the mirror to look at myself. _**My hair is a wreck.**_ I grabbed a comb and sat down, starting to brush it out.

I sighed, wanting school to be over for the week. "At Least it it friday." I whispered to myself combing out the last knot in my hair.

I then picked up my blush and eyeliner. Most people wouldn't' believe me, but I wear very little make-up. I just don't like being the same as all the other girls. _**There. All done with the make-up. **_

I looked down at my close, realizing that I had been wearing my P.J.'s the whole time. _**Probably should of done the close first. Too late now.**_ Moving my close around, I found a nice shirt and skirt that my mom gave me way back when she was still alive.

'_Wear this when you want. The best boys will like a girl who is motest. Remember that, Lu-lu.' _Smiling, I giggled, remembering what my nickname my mother gave me was and why she gave me this set of close.

I quickly go them on. The shirt was a long sleeve one. Ocean Blue covered the whole thing. There was only one part without blue, and that was the cute, wavy, jellyfish like, cloth at the end of sleeves plus the bottom of the shirt.

My skirt was a simple knee-high black one. It too had the ruffles, but only at the end of it. the skirt was a lace pattern and I loved it. It was the way to be modest, without looking too 'out of the group' per-say.

Grabbing my Black white and Ocean blue rose Ribbon, I put my hair up in my natural ponytail.

Looking in the mirror, I noticed that the shoes where all I needed. The shoes I had were fuzzy brown with waves at the top of the shoe too. They were shortly under knee-high boots. Personally, I thought they were... Cute.

_**One more touch, then I am off. **_I grabbed Natsu's scarf, wrapping it around my neck. _**There. **_

I looked in my full mirror I had. _**It looks like I am a winter type girl, or something of the sort. You look cute, Lucy.**_

I smiled at the reflection in the mirror, then picked up my baggage, heading out the door.

I couldn't wait for today, but there was one thing for sure. Tomorrow I would be talking to Natsu, because it was Saturday. I was prepared for the most of it. The _Most _of it.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: See you later, guys. And I am soooooo sorry, but I will be gone tommaorw. I will try my best to get an extra chapter next week for your wait, but it's not promised. I hope that you liked this. See you later. Bye, Bye.**


	9. Re-tell the story, Natsu It's your side

**HeorieOtaku: Okay, Okay. I am kind of suprised in many ways about this chapter. One: It's SOOOOOO long. I mean, it's as long as my sizes of one-shots, if not bigger. And Two: Oh, boy, does Natsu say a bunch of interesting words in here. I guess that he has kind of gotten used to some parts of acting like a rebel, and had just adapted to the words. Hehe. Dont' worry, though, it's sencored. I do not have the coraged to write, let alone, say these words. AHHHH! Anywho. I hope you like this extra long chapter. Normaly, I wouldt' make it this long, but yesh. **

P.S. I am so...I don't know...being lazy...so...i guess I will just say it...I do not own Fairy tail.

* * *

**Chapter ? (9)**

**Re-tell the story, Natsu! It's your side now!**

* * *

Frustrated with myself, I slammed my fist into my hammock, which was totally bent up as it was, making it fall down from where it hung. With it, I fell down because of my loss of balance.

"S**t." I cursed at myself, as I got up, examining my leg, which was hurting at the moment, for any signs of it being hurt bad. Luckily, I didn't have anything.

I sighed. _**Calm down, Natsu. I know you are irritated with yourself for deciding this, but there is nothing you can do to take it back.**_

Realizing how mad I had just gotten, I hung the haymic back up. Finally I was calmed down. It did hurt a lot, though, for myself to have to deal with this sort of pain I hadn't felt before.

"Mrrrrrrow." I looked over my shoulder to see a sad Happy behind me. _**Oh, the poor thing.**_ Walking over to him, I gently scratched his head, under his chin, and his back. "Purrr, Purrr" He purred with delight.

Getting back up, I smiled. "Thanks, Happy. You just made me feel a little better." I gave a gentle smile and turned around to grab my clothes, getting dressed. _**If only my life didn't have to be this way. Then I could love anyone I wanted without having to hurt them. **_I went over and grabbed my white scarf, stuffing it in my pocket for good luck, like I normally do.

_**What would it be like...if I didn't have to be this way. **_As I looked in the mirror, my mind went off to the world I wished I could have.

"_Luce!" I grabbed her hand. "Please. I love you. Do you understand?!" She looked at me and smiled._

"_Yeah. I do understand. Thank you for everything you have done. I love you too." She leaned in to kiss me._

"MROW!" Happy's meow caught my attention. _**Snap! Right at the good part, too. **_

I put my black scarf on as I looked at the clock. "Oh, No! I am going to be late! Thanks Happy! If you didn't take me out of my day-dream about Lucy, then I would have been waaaaay late." Grazing the bottom of the cats chin, I got back up and left running out the door.

Huffing my way to school, I arrived in a nick of time. I quickly stood up tall, and got ready to start the 'Rebel Natsu' act I did as i walked inside the school. _**Here I go again. Better act cool. **_

That was how my day started. Some unexpected thing happened at and after lunch. It all started when Luce walked over to my empty table at lunch.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." I could feel my face boiling to a red-hot color. Not from being angry, but from being nervous around her. _**I can't give up the act now. Even if it is Luce. Yeah. That's right. **_Even though I said that, I had to bite my lip because it hurt my heart to say that to her.

She didn't speak for a moment. Once she did, she sounded so generous, kind and happy all at the same time, it was hard to turn away from her. "I wanted to be friends, even if you don't think that I am your friend."

It was hard to get it out, but I managed to get it out with a harsh tone to get her attention. "Leave me alone now. I don't want to talk to a girl like you ever again." _**Why, Luce. It's already hard enough. I mean, I had to fight for you that once to keep you safe. I just don't want you getting hurt. Why are you making me do this. **_

I could hear the irritation in Lucy's voice as she spoke a little louder. "Look, I was trying to be nice. Couldn't you ever be the person I meet on that first day!" She was almost yelling at the end.

For a while, we did not speak. I could not find the words to say. I felt really hurt. _**It's like a harpoon...no...a cannon was shot right through my heart. I didn't want to do this, because it really hurts her, but...but... **_"Why. Why won't you listen to me. And don't' you ever bring up that day we meet. It was never me. You just caught me on one of my odd days, that even I don't understand. Now leave me alone."

I wanted to hide in a hole or a dark corner where Luce wouldn't' be able to see or hear me, but I just could not at the moment. Suddenly, I could hear her getting up real quick and walking away from me.

So bad, I wanted to chase after her so bad and say I was sorry, but I couldn't do that. _**I could never face the facts if she ever got hurt. **_As I silently sat there, the bell rang.

I sat there, knowing not what I would do next until someone grabbed me by the shoulder of my jacket. "Hey, you b**ch! Let me go!" Looking over my the hand on my shoulder to see who it was, I saw it was Gajeel. "I said let me go!"

Because I was hurt too much mentally, I couldn't' do anything at the moment even though I wanted to get away. "I need to have a word with you Pink head."

Something in my mind went off, besides the realization that he wouldn't let me go. "It's not pink, it's salmon! And my names Natsu, ya hear me!" _**I absolutely hate people who mistake my hair color for pink. I mean, it is so obvious that it is Salmon!**_

He slammed me against the wall. "Whatever salamander." I gritted my teeth as I hear him call me that.

"Whatever, you F***ker. Now what do you want, Gajeel." I dusted myself off while giving him a glare.

He scowled back. "You mean, you don't know what happened to Lucy? I thought you of all people who hurt her would know what happened to her after you decided to say all those horrible things to her. Then you went and told her off when she was just trying to be nice to you. Do you understand anything about the girl!" He attempted to punch me, but I dodged his hand.

"What about Luce. If I could do anything about it, I would! I understand what I am doing! Now buzz off!" _**I hate it when people buy into others problems. I'm doing all that I can here, ya know!**_

Trying to punch me again, and yet again missing, I could see tick marks forming. "After you hurt her, she was crying, hiding in the corner under the table because she is scared of Lightning! And what do you do to apologize?! You just flat-out tell her you are not her friend!"

My eyes widened at that moment after hearing that. "Lucy...was crying...?" This time when he swung, he hit me and I slammed down on the ground, making all over me hurt. Even with that, nothing could cope with what I was feeling in my heart at the moment. "Luce...was...crying..."

I looked up at the sky, with nothing else to say. I was frozen. It was as if time itself had stopped to make me live this moment of realization on forever. _**Lucy...I...didn't know. How could I be so mean to you. I can't believe myself. I'm such a horrible person. **_

"I guess you get the point. Now go and apologize some how. If I don't hear about it soon, then I be sure to teach you another lesson. See ya later. Salamander. Gehe." I could hear him walk away from me.

_**It's been a while since I have been hit so easily. Normally, I give a fight, but I am still in such a shock. I didn't think that I hurt her to the extent to crying. **_Slowly getting up, I rubbed the back of my head. _**Ouch. He hit me pretty good, too.**_

_**Now...how am I going to apologized to Luce. I feel so bad for what I have done, I must do something...**_ It took me a few minutes, but I came up with a solution. _**I got it! I will give her a day of the normal Natsu she knew when we first meet. I mean, it's not like it will do any harm, since no one knows the real me is the other side of me. **_

I did a simple smile. It did hurt a bit, but in the end, I went back to class doing the same 'Bad boy Natsu' act I do almost every day. I couldn't wait until I got the opportunity to speak to her with the side she liked better. Or at least I believed she liked my 'normal Natsu' side of me.

After school, I decided to wait for her,but before I could wait for her, I saw her walking away out of the school and I chickened out when I saw her. She looked stunning. _**Wow. Shes so beautiful. Just like the day I meet her. She's always beautiful, though. Even if she doesn't know it. **_

I stared at the door until I finally got a hold of myself. Walking home, I cursed to myself again for not speaking to her.

As I walked through the door to my house, I heard my only phone go off, and the cat meowing for attention at the same time. "Alright, alright. Just give me a second, Happy." I grabbed the phone and spoke into it.

"Hello?" For a second, no one answered.

Suddenly, I heard someone speak as I went to set the phone back down. "Hey, Natsu. How's it been with the school. Been a while, hasn't it. Sorry I haven't talked to you in such a long time, but no one will ever let me speak when I am at Juvenile school. It's horrible."

For a minute, I did not understand who it was on the phone, until he mentioned Juvenile School. "Ohhhhh!" I spoke out in realization. "Hey, Gray. How's it been. I am sure you want to have another duel with me, don't you. Well, I am kind of not in the mood, sorry."

I went to hang up the phone, but Gray got my attention with what he said next. "Wait! Wait! Not this time! Don't hang up! I wanted to invite you to Jellal and Erza's marriage ceremony!"

Pausing in surprise, I felt my face go to confusion. "What? Since when are Jellal and Erza say they were getting married. Didn't' they just start dating not too long ago?" _**Shesh. That went fast. I mean, they just meet not too long ago, it seems.**_

"Nope. They were dating even before we knew about it. But I just wanted to let you know that I will go ahead and pick you up, if you want to go. I don't have anyone else besides Juvia with me, and I kind of want a bro to go with me for once. Sure Juvia is nice, but, please don't tell her this, she can be a bit clunky at times." Out of nowhere, I heard Juvia's voice come through the phone, but quieter. "Juvia is not clingy!" "Juvia! I didn't see you there. I better get going, Natsu. I'll pick you up soon. Juvia! Stop! I already told you to not do that to me I mean com-"

The phone hung up. "Well. Guess I am going. Got nothing better to do." I sighed, flopping back into my haymitch. _**I think I will take a short nap. These cloths should be okay.**_

After falling asleep, Gray barged in only soon after. "Let's go! Juvia is getting into a freak, and I don't need that now! We have to be early!" He grabbed me by my arm, fully waking me up.

"Ouch! At Least let me get up! Shesh, Icy eyes!" Jumping up, I started walking out the door and saw we were taking a cart. "Great. Just what I needed."

Getting in, we all left to the wedding. The whole way was miserable as usual. It reminded me of the day Luce and I meet. We rode the cart at the time too, but I was in a bad mood.

After finally arriving, I jumped out in relief. "Ah. Much better." I looked back to see a little tuft of blue under where I was siting. "Happy. Did you come with me? You can't do this. Now I want you to go home."

The little cat jumped up in surprise that he had been spotted, but then turned around and hopped up onto the seat of the cart. "There you go. I will see you later."

The cart went off with him in it and I turned back around to see that Gray and Juvia were talking to Jellal and Erza already.

I went and quickly joined in. "Oi, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal! How you doing!" Suddenly, I heard a crashing of glass on the ground. I looked over to see where it was coming from.

Upon looking over, I saw the unexpected. Lucy Heartfilia in a beautiful dress. It went with her just perfect. I stared at her as she crouched down to pick up the glass. _**She is so beautiful. I keep saying this to myself, but I just can't get over the fact. **_

"Lucy. You want help?" Levi and Erza crouched down too to pick up the glass. "Don't mind Lucy, guys. Everyone does it every once in a while. No big deal." I was snapped out of my head with that, because I suddenly realized I was staring. _**Snap. I have to be more careful. **_

"Ouch." I could barely hear it, because it was so quiet, but when I looked over, I saw that Lucy was examining her palm. When she turned it a bit, I could see that she had cut herself across it.

Before I could ask if she was okay, she had already grabbed her pieces of glass and sped away. _**Great. Now I need to hurry up and follow her to make sure she is okay. **_

"I am going for a short walk, guys. Don't worry, though. I will be back in a flash so to speak." Waiting for a response, I realized that no one heard me, so I just left.

Slowly following behind, I watched as she went a very odd way. _**Why is she taking this way. Isn't she going to clean her cut with something? **_I continued to watch her as I followed closer than before.

Soon, we arrived at a river bed that I had never seen. Kneeling down, she put her palm in the river to clean it. _**Oh. She didn't want the attention. That makes sense, I guess.**_

I stared as I slowly walked up behind her to where I was practically a foot away from her. Watching her more, she put a white cloth around her injury and put white gloves on her hands. When she stretched and got up, she almost hit me.

About to turn around leave her alone, I was put in a shock a bit when she got up and turned around so fast. "Natsu!" I took a small step back, but it surprised her too, as she had jumped backwards and was groaning in pain. "What are you doing here?"

I watched as she just sat there waiting for an answer. "Be more careful.I was invited by Gray. He's an old buddy of mine. Now back to you. How much was it that you have hurt yourself now? Including your cut on your palm..." _**I need to see it again. To make sure she is fine. It's the right thing to do, plus I am bothered a bit by it. **_

After staring at her and the gloves covering the cut she received, I walked back over to her, closing most of the gap between us. "Let me see." Gently, I took off the glove she wore and unwrapped the cloth covering it.

Again, staring at the cut for a moment I was surprised. _**It looks like it is swelling. I hope she understands that and cleans it better when she gets home, so it does not get infected. **_I spoke my last thought out loud by accident. "It looks like it hurt."

_**This could be your chance, Natsu. You have to ask. **_"I want to talk to you later. Meet me after the marriage ceremony. I need to talk to you. Please." Wrapping it back up, I got up and walked away, leaving her without another word to me.

After finally getting back to the marriage ceremony, I went over to congratulate them, since I had missed them actually getting married. I did feel bad about missing it, but I had to think about what I would do for Lucy.

After that, though, I walked straight to the entrance/exit way of the park. I waited there for a few minutes until I saw Luce jogging over to me. When she finally was next to me, she was panting a bit while she spoke. "Natsu. Are you okay?"

I understood that I had to make it realistic, but it was going to be hard to do it just right, and get the response I wanted. _**Here it goes. **_"Please. Don't make it harder than it is for me." I didn't' know what else to say, but I could see her face out of the corner of my eye past my hoodie that i wore at the moment over my head.

She looked a little sad too then when she spoke. "Natsu, how am I making something hard for you? Even thought you say that you are not the way you were the first day we meet, and all, I believe that a part of him is still in you." _**It's just what I had to do, but I can make my deal off of this...I hope.**_

_**I mean...it will be hard to not talk to her for such a long time after I show her my real self. It will be so hard that I... **_I felt tears swell up in my eyes. It was so sudden, I just had to cope with it, even if it was so girly, it was unimaginable. _**If she saw the tears, though, It would hurt me even more.**_

After calming myself a bit, without wiping my eyes, because that would be a dead give away, if she didn't' notice already, I gave her my deal. "Okay. I will make a deal. But first, sorry for what I said. I really do have a good reasons, and it would be best if we weren't friends, it doesn't mean we will be friends, but I will meet up with you saturday. I will be nice and show you the other side of me you like so much." _**Lucy...why do I have to do this when it hurts so much... **_I turned my head a bit more away from her, hoping she wouldn't catch the few tears that fell down my face.

"But..." I went on. "The deal is, that after I hang out with you that day, you can't talk to me, until I say it is okay. Please, understand. We really can't be friends, or anything more, now." Before looking her way, I decided I should just give in and wipe my tears away, to hide the pain.

_**I really...really...hope she didn't see me crying. **_"Now, I guess I could give you a proper smile, though." Gathering up my confidence, I faced her, and pulled off my hoodie, revealing a smile that I hadn't done in what seemed like forever. _**The last time I smiled this way...it was before I had to change the way I am. **_

"It's a deal." She grabbed my head, which took me by surprise, and pulled me along with her. "But I have my wager, too." She smiled, making me curious.

"What is it?" She didn't answer for a bit.

"How about you do something for me that way it will be memorable, okay. I don't want to forget the moment, even if it kills me." Lucy laughed a bit, making me smile lightly. _**I am glad she wants to make a long memory, like I do.**_

For a while, I just let her pull me around, without a care in the world, until she stopped and let go of my hand. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to pull you along. I guess it doesn't' matter. You could come in and visit for a minute. Would you like to?" _**When she just smiled, I liked it yet again. Can this day get any better? **_

I was in my thought, until I realized something. _**Wait. What! She is asking me into her house! **_"Yeah, sure. I mean, I was going to invite myself in anyways."

As I watched her, I laughed, because her face had turned red. "Natsu!" Looking upset, she crossed her arms and pouted, also letting me into her house.

When I got in, I examined the room. It was surprising how girly it looked, plus there were boxes everywhere. "Wow. Good size house." _**I forgot. She did just move into town, didn't' she. So the day that we meet was she first moved in. **_

I looked around more, but one thing caught my attention more than the others. I pointed towards a picture that stood out of all the pictures that covered the entire wall. Who are those? Are those your parents?"

Turning my head, I noticed that she was trying to fake a smile. "Yeah. My mom, she used to take care of me so much, and my dad did too, but i the end, I am living alone." My eyes widened as I saw a tear stream down her face, ever so gently.

"Luce, are you okay? Here." _**Lucy. I don't know why I am doing this. I mean, I don't really know what else to do. I do like you and all, but I have never been this compelled to be so caring to anyone. **_I was embracing her in my arms, hoping it would make her feel better. "If you want, you can tell me anything. I don't mind."

She did not speak for a moment, but soon after she sat down, and patted her hand on the bed, implying to sit down next to her. "Yeah, I guess I will tell you." I could see that tears were still falling on her face, but even so, it had slowed down a lot with my help.

When I was comfortable, she started to speak her whole life story, in an extremely simple version, from how she put it. "It all started after my mother died..." Little by little, she told me the story. For a moment in the middle, she even stopped.

It wasn't' until I got her attention that she finished it up. "Sorry. After that my dad basically abandoned me. Even after he told me he would stay, he left."

I gave her a gentle smile, as she tried to smile at me. "You want me to make you feel better?" Happy, she looked at me, gazing with her eyes. _**Her eyes look like a piece of milk chocolate. That has always been a favorite of mine. They sparkle so much from the tears she shed too. I love 'em. I like her...and her personality.**_

"How can you do that? I mean, you already did enough." As she continued to stare, I answered her.

Before talking to her, though, I got up and looked back at her. "If you can last till saturday, I will show you. Until then, though, you have to trust me. Okay. I will be leaving. You take care."

I walked over to the window and opened it up, then climbed up getting ready to jump out. "Natsu, don't!" After landing on the ground, I looked up to see that Lucy was looking and leaning out the window. "Way to go and worry me!"

I started to walk home, laughing. _**Oh, lucy. How much you make me smile. If you keep this up, I may just not be able to keep the act up. Then what would happen to me and you. You especially. **_

It took me a while to get home, but I finally did. "Hey, Happy. I'm home." The cat came scampering up to me like a dog. "You goofy cat." I leaned down, petting him under the chin, then got up.

"Better put my stuff away." I closed the door behind me, hanging up my jacket. _**Something seems off. **_Examining my jacket with my eyes, I remembered that one of the only of a couple of things had been taken with me. "That's right."

I reached into the jackets pocket, only to find it wasnt' there. I started to laugh. "Okay, okay. The other pocket." Reaching into that pocket, I came to realize that it wasnt' there either.

"Maybe I didn't bring it with me, and am just imagining it." I started tearing up the place, looking for my very special thing. I began to get stressed, until I just gave up.

"S**t" I combed my hand through my hair, feeling very stressed out. "Where did I leave my F***ing special white scarf."

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: I'm a little nervous to see how much I wrote here. Here it goes. Well, I think that this actully may be over four thousand words. Lets find out.**

**... **

**(After making the document) Oh, candycane popcorn! It's over four thousand five hundrad words (4,571)  
**


	10. Just Maybe

**HeorieOtaku: I have no excuse for not being on. Do I deserve punishment? Actully, where is my punishment? You would think I would have less followers, or something, but that's not the case. It's nice to see that I have such dedicated followers. XD. :.) I have a dimple! JK...I am being totally random, now, huh. Well, I will tell you that I got to hang out with Strawberry Orange and another one of my friends Mango Apple (Another fruit Nickname/code name.) We had fun. That's pretty much it. Oh! And thanks for the reviews! I love em! I would like to thank Zedel the most, because, well, almost half of my reviews are yours! XD. But seriously, everyone's is awesome, too. Glad you guys like my story's so much. Enjoy the chappy(That ones for you Zedel LOL)**

P.S. I don't own Fairy tail...but may I say something random, like...- Candy cane Popcorn cheesecake! -(Erza hacked my writing...NOOOOO)

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Wow, already?)**

**Just Maybe...**

* * *

I watched, teasing Natsu, as he stared at me irritatedly. I sat down next to him. "Missing something?" I went and teased him more as he almost did a silent growl at me.

"Why do you have that... oh, I get it. I must have accidentally left it at your house. Now can I please have it back." At the moment he kept looking around to see if anyone was looking, from what I could tell.

_**Wow. He really doesn't want anyone to know it is his, does he. **_"M-hm. What if I like this scarf so much that I don't want to give it back?" I giggled, trying not to be too teasing.

"Please. It's really special to me. Even if you don't believe me." He looked at me with longing eyes, and i could tell he really wanted it back.

"Well. I think I will keep it to make sure you keep your promise. I will give it back tomorrow." The bell rang, and I went through the door of the lunch room, exiting towards my next class of the day.

Levi looked at me and i looked back at her to see that she had a surprised look on her face. "What? Did I go too far?" _**I didn't think I went too far, but maybe I did. I was just trying to give him a little taste of his own medicine. **_

She turned her face over to look at me directly and smiled, then she giggled. "Nope. Just surprised that something of that color would be Natsu's. I mean, he is always wearing black from what I could remember."

I thought about that for a minute. "Well...actually, it doesn't seem like that to me. I kinda can't tell you about it, but I could see him wearing this scarf." My mind went to the time we meet, and how he was, in fact wearing the scarf back then. _**Why exactly is he so different from how he was that day. I don't exactly believe his story about just meeting him on an odd day. It just doesn't add up.**_

_**Plus, I believe that if that is true, that he has a good side in him. It would only make se- **_"Lucy, are you listening to me at all?" I was cut off realizing that Levi was talking at the moment.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that?" _**Guess I will figure it out some time later. Maybe there is a good side to Natsu.**_

We arrived in class, which was an Acting class, (I also had this class with Natsu, making it kind of awkward sometimes), and today, we were selecting who did what. We, this time, we're doing Romeo and Juliet. (Kind of Cliche, don't you think?)

"Please sit down, class. I will tell you who is who in the play in just a moment." Natsu came in, soon after, wearing his normal attire, right as the bell rang. "Thank you for sitting down."

She started to write on the board. "Our lead player will be Lucy as Juliet and Natsu as Romeo. Sorry, you two. It was kind of someone elses Idea. *Cough* *Cough* ."

Suddenly we both rose up in objection. "I can't be Juliet! Why do I have to be her! She is so elegant a pretty!"

For some reason, Natsu was blushing, but looked a little worried as he added on. "And I can't be Romeo, because, well, just because!" I could also tell, he was having a hard time for some reason.

_**No! I just can't be Juliet! It's too much! Plus...okay, I do know her lines...a lot...but that was only because I really liked the story Romeo and Juliet!**_ Sweat bead began to pour down my face, as did Natsu's.

Both of us looked at each other, as Mrs. Mavis continued. "And that is who will be who. Also, Lucy and Natsu. Sorry. Like I said, it was not my choice. I have to listen to your homeroom teacher, no matter what. New rule." She just giggled, then handed out our scripts.

For the rest of the day, I could not get the idea of me being Juliet, and Natsu being Romeo. _**Dang it, Mrs Mira! **_I tripped suddenly, making Natsu's scarf fall in a puddle. "Oh, no..." I picked it up, realizing it was soaked. "Of all the days, why did today have to be such a bad day for me. I mean, since Natsu is Romeo, that means we will have to k-k-..."

I finally realized something as I stared at the scarf. "Kiss!" Everything had now changed. There was one thing i knew, and it was that I would have to kiss Natsu, again. I started to mumble to myself as I continued to walk home.. "I can't do this. It's just so sudden, and I just can't. Not after what happened the last time we kiss...I mean, I want to kiss him...What are you saying Lucy!"

I took a deep breath, and fell onto my bed, which I had conveniently made my way to already. _**I'll just deal with this all tomorrow. I mean...**_ I felt something cold and wet on my bed. "Oh, yeah." I pulled Natsu's scarf.

_**Great. And it's scales too. Better put it in the dryer and see what happens. **_It was all I could think of then, because my mind was too clouded with thoughts about Natsu and the play, and practically too much of everything.

Too lazy to do anything else, I lay back down on my bed and sighed. _**Why did this have to happen to me. Plus, he practically has been the rebel, I have heard about, so why can't I get it out of my head that somewhere in there is his good side.**_

I rolled over to my side, and got comfortable. Unintentionally, I fell asleep. Yet again, my dream started a very interesting Natsu, but mostly the one that was kind, gentle, and kind-hearted. He actually kissed me on the cheek, even.

After so long, I woke up myself, smiling a bit. _**It's not all that bad, actually. The dream, and the play. Maybe I will be able to talk to Mira and my teacher and coax her into letting Levy be Juliet, and Gajeel be Romeo. **_I smirked. _**Way to think on the bright side luce. They make a great couple, though.**_

Slowly sitting up on the edge of my bed, I scratched my head in wonder. _**Today's saturday, right. So, why do I feel like I am forgetting something? **_

Turning my head around, so I could get a glimpse of the weather, I jumped a bit, seeing two eyes in the window. First thing that popped in my head was, _**Natsu! Why is he here. **_

He jumped in. "Sorry. Habbit. Don't know why I like to come in through windows, though." He put his hand on the back of his head as if in embarrassment. "It's kind of creepy, huh."

I stared at him, until I realized that I was on my loose pajamas, and became a bit flustered. "Natsu!" I held myself back, for some reason, and didn't give him a lucky-kick, so to speak, and just turned around in embarrassment.

"That's me. Anyway's, can you hurry up and change. You slept through half the day. I thought you were excited to come with me today. Guess I was wrong." He climbed into the house, making me finally notice what he was wearing. _**That's right...I can't believe I forgot. Today was supposed to be the day we spent together. **_

Blinking a few times, I finally also came to realization of what was today. _**AHHHH! I can't believe I forgot! **_I shot up real quick, walking to dresser, grabbing what i was going to wear.

When I was just about to change, I remembered a certain salamander was in my room. I made a blank stare at him. "Turn around so I can change, please. And absolutely NO PEEKING! Got it. If I catch you peeking, you will get a Lucky-kick you will never forget." I gave a gentle smile as he turned around.

_**I can't believe myself. Why, though, am I freaking out so much about this. It's only two friends hanging out for a day. Nothing special. **_Still getting changed, I paused my thinking for a second, then thought again about the subject. _**Actually, it's more like two acquaintances hanging out. **_

Sighing, I put on my last bit of close, when my mind went to the fact that there was a hallway that Natsu could have stood in, so he wouldn't have been able to see me. _**And why did I just let me only turn around, and not send him out? I am getting way too comfortable around him. **_

"Luuuuucccyyyy...are you done yet..." His voice showed that he was getting impatient, for some reason. It was almost as if he was waiting for this day forever, and wanted to take me with him.

_**Natsu is really acting different today. **_"I'm good. Let's go." He went to go out the window, and I panicked. "Not that way!" Turning around, he stared at me, then gave me a smirk.

"Well, if you insist." Jogging over to the apartment exiting door, he grabbed my hand. "Now let's go!" His face went to a big grin, the one I saw only a few times, as he looked at me.

I didn't know what else to do as I stared in awe, with him pulling me along. _**Really different. He did say he would be the person I meet that day, but still. I might even get wrapped up in this side of him. **_

_**There is something off with him, still, as it is, though. **_My mind clicked real fast, then my eyes widened in realization. _**His scarf! **_I smiled a bit, and pulled on him slightly, making him stop. "Wait her, Natsu. I have to grab something."

"What do you have to grab?" He looked at me, smiling, and I almost gave in, but decided that I wouldn't tell him.

_**I will keep it as a surprise later. I'll just put it into my bag. **_Going through the door, I answered him. "It's personal. Nothing you need to know about." I closed the door behind me, quickly looking through the drier.

Freaking out for a bit, as I couldn't' find it, I sighed in relief as I found it. It actually turned out better than before, to my surprise. _**It looks so shiny.**_ Standing up straight, I smiled. _**That's good. **_

My eyes stared at it for a few moments, until I remembered that Natsu was waiting. "Opps. Forgot. Better hurry." I folded it up gently and put it into my bag. "There."

Stepping through the door, I smiled, yet again. "Let's go." He was standing there when I went out the door, but when I spoke, he jumped a bit.

"You good? You have everything this time?" Natsu laughed, which made me overly happy. _**If you're not careful, Natsu, I might just have to be your friend permanently. I already want that, but I know I can't even have that.**_

I gave him my own special huge grin, and walked over to him where I was standing right next to him, looking up at his face. _**He looks so cute up close. **_I paused for a second looking away, because I felt a blush coming on. _**Why did I think that? **_

Rubbing the blush off, Natsu's voice came from behind. "You okay, Luce?" Hearing his voice like that made me even happier. Happier then before. _**Don't say I didn't warn you Natsu. **_

_**Natsu...**_ I looked back up at him, not caring anymore that I was blushing. _**...if this is another one of my dreams, I am going to hate myself when I wake up...I just hope it isn't one of my dreams about Natsu...**_ "Yeah, I am fine."

I grabbed Natsu's hand, making him suddenly blush a bit. "Uh...um...I-I'm happy. " He looked around a bit, only to look back at me. "Are you happy, Lucy?"

My eyes, yet again, widened in surprise, but for more than one reason. One... "Yeah, I am more happy than you know Natsu..." I wasn't expecting Natsu to blush. And Two... "Now where to?" He was kinder than I ever expected him to be.

"Lets start with some karaoke." He was the kind Nastu I was so excited about. He was the one that I wanted to see so badly. This Natsu, and the other Natsu, even though I didn't want to admit it, where both wrapping me around their finger.

Like a mages Dragon ring. Once they have it, they treasure it forever. But was that how Natsu thought of me?

Just maybe, that was the case later on. Just maybe...both Natsu's would like me that way. Just maybe...

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Well, I really do feel sorry, but it seems like it is getting more like a habbit. This may be bad...See ya laterz, though, whenever I post. Bye, Bye.**


	11. Only a memory and a White Scarf left

**HeorieOtaku: Ouch. This hurts to see I have not updated any of my story's in over a month. It stings a lot. Please, don't get mad at me. I actually might have a longer chapter for you. School, dance, and soccer has taken over my life sadly to say, so again, sorry. I understand if for some reason, I have less followers of my story's. Now on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Only a memory and a White Scarf left **

* * *

Natsu was smiling ear to ear as we entered the karaoke place. "Yes! We are finally here!" He jumped a bit, almost like a little kid in hyper mode.

"Yeah. Guess we are." I looked around as I stepped through the door.

I paused for a moment to take in what was really happening at that second. _**Wow. I never expected for it to be like this. Even if it is supposed to be a great day that Natsu and I are-**_My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a familiar, almost silent, girly voice. "Lu-chan!"

When I turned to look who it was, I didn't have a chance to see exactly before I was punched on. "Hey, Levy! How are you?"

She let go of her over-powerful grip that she had on me and almost fell from losing her balance. Before she could fall, though, Gajeel caught her. _**That's odd...**_ "Careful there. I need to take you home soon." Gajeel sighed.

I was perplexed. "Is Levy okay?"

For a moment, he didn't answer. "She kinda had her first try of a drink. Then just got all loopy. Shes not as innocent as I thought she was." His voice went almost to a whisper. "And a really light drinker, too, as a matter a fact." Levy giggled at that, then hiccuped a few more times. "Well, I better get you home. See you guys. You take care of Lucy, Natsu. Got it?!"

As he stepped out the door, Gajeel gave Natsu a death glare before he turned completely and left. _**That was odd. And kind of out of the blue too. I mean...Levy drank? Interesting.**_ I put my hand on my chin as I thought. _**And what was that glare for that Gajeel gave Natsu?**_

Shrugging it off, Natsu paid and lead me into the room. "I don't know how good you will think my singing is, and I am pretty sure it is bad sounding, but all well. It's the best I could think of." He looked at the ground and smiled. His hair kind of dropped down a bit to where it partly covered his face, which kind of fascinated me in a since. _**He's kind of...hot...**_

Once I realized what I thought about what I felt my eyes grow wide a bit in surprise, then i patted my face a bit. _**No no no. This just won't work. There is no way I should be thinking these things. I mean...he technically isn't even my friend starting tomorrow, so why am I getting worked up! I just can't! Maybe...no..yes...no...wait, what wa- **_"Lucy!" He patted my head, getting my attention all the way. "You in there?" As I raised my head to look at him, he laughed.

"What?" I stared at him for a moment as he continued to laugh really loud and uncontrollably. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I kind of found the way he looked when he laughed attractive. What was with all these ideas and thoughts of Natsu being cute, hot, and attractive? Well, to tell you the truth, i didn't know.

"It's just..." He started to catch his breath. "...it's not you, it's just your reaction to some things." Natsu paused for a moment. "Anyways. Sorry for bugging you if I did, it's just...one, the karaoke is working, and two..." I could see his face turn a little red around the cheeks. "I was a little worried. That's all. You looked so deep in thought, that I was hoping that it wasn't my fault, or something" That made me smile. I continued to look at him, while he dismissed the fact that he was blushing with the excuse that it was way too warm i the room. I knew that he was just a bit embarrassed, so I let it go instead of consulting him. _**Hmm...I kind of am curious if it really was because he was embarrassed. All well. **_

"So. Who's going first?" Natsu was looking over his shoulder at me. I gave him a look like 'you know I am not going first' and he noticed. "Ha ha ha..." He did a kind of shocked fake laugh. "Sorry, but I am not going to go first."

Holding the mic in front of me with his face filled with curiosity. I heaved a sigh. _**Well...I guess nothing could hurt. **_"Fine." I let a slight half of a grin come out. It was more of a smirk then a grin, though.

Walking up, I began to search through the songs that I had to pick out, and finally found one. _**I know what I will sing. I mean, this song should do. **_I clicked on it, and I began to sing the song Bad boy.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away"_

As I sang the song, so much came to me. From the time I just meet Natsu...

"_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell"_

To the moment he kissed me then said we couldn't be friends...

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again"_

All the way to this moment now at karaoke together. As the music brake went along, I couldn't get him out of my mind, plus also that I was pulled by something in my mind to sing this song. I couldn't understand it at all.

"_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again"_

I listened to the last music break, and slowly brought myself back to what I knew was, yet again, what was happening at the moment.

I didn't understand why, but as the song finished, I yearned to be Natsu's friend so much more, but I didn't understand it. All I knew was that if I was going to last the rest of the time after today, I would need to leave him now before I got too attached and being hurt tomorrow.

_**I'll have to leave him now...but first I must return his scarf. **_I turned around, and to my surprise, I saw a Natsu sitting there in awe. His eyes were glued onto me. "Natsu...?" He continued to stare. "Um..." I pulled the scarf out of my bag and the moment it was visible, his gaze went from me to his scarf and back to me. "Here."

Without a thought, I wrapped it around his neck, and I could see a blush forming slowly in his cheeks. Even though I knew I would hate myself later, I knew it was time for me to leave. That very second before his gazed captured me.

"Luce..." His voice showed concern. "Your...crying..?" My eyes widened as I looked at him staring at me. Standing up, he grew closer to me. He put his hand on my face and looked me in the eyes. "Why...why are you crying, Luce." Wiping his thumb on my cheek to wipe away the tears that I finally realized were there, I continued to cry.

_**Now Lucy, otherwise it will hurt more than this!**_ I stepped back and looked straight at him. "I'm sorry...but..." I began to shout out fear, pain, and desperation because I didn't know what to do. "...but..." I covered my mouth my hand as I continued to cry. I couldn't say it to him. No matter how much I tried.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran out the door, going straight in the direction of my house. _**I'm sorry, Natsu! I'm so sorry!**_ I could hear him yelling my name as if he wanted me to come back. "Lucy!"

I wanted to turn back so much, but I kept telling myself no. I wasn't going to give myself the satisfaction of that. Especially since I knew that I would most likely want him to be my friend even more if I did. All that would bring me would be even more pain. Pain was the thing I hated the most.

This pain was different though. It was as if someone was stabbing my heart over and over, just to try to get me to turn back around and run towards Natsu again with his arms opening wide to welcome me back with a great big worry filled hug.

As I landed on my bed, I continued to cry, why also trying my hardest to ease the pain. The only way to do that would be my writing or sleeping in my bed. I decided to write.

For hours, I sat there not knowing what exactly to write. Nothing came to mind. Every time I tried to write something, even a sentence it would end like... Practically every word I tried to write only reminded me of..._**Natsu...**_

Eventually giving up on what I thought would be a good Idea to do, plopped on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, until I eventually got bored with looking at every detail it had.

Getting up, yet again, I first took off my clothes, including my bra, because I just didn't really like wearing the thing to bed.I put on a loose tank top and some shorts, that I admit did show off my boobs and bottom a little, but I truly didn't care.

Letting my hair down, I felt a bit of relief on my head, for because of the combination of my hair being up and crying just created a major headache for me. My hair was loose and flowing as I just left it unbrushed and wavy from being in a bun pretty much all day. _**I should try to let my hair be wavy a little more often, because I kind of look cute like this.**_

I climbed back into bed with full intent to fall asleep this time as I crawled under the covers and snuggled up to my little teddy bear that gave me comfort. Truthfully, even though I was a teen, i still had a bear to cuddle. This particular bear was one my mom gave me when I was little. I had fallen in love with this bear the very moment I laid eyes on it, and ever since, it has given me comfort through the hardest of times. "Hey, bear..." I had named the bear 'bear' as a kid and it never changed at all. "What do you think about this all?"

I rolled on my back and held the bear in eyes sight straight in the air. It just stared at me. I did know it was a bear, so I didn't expect a comment, but it would of been nice.

Laying back the way I was before I held up the bear, I snuggled him again, slowly falling to sleep.

***BANG*** I opened my eyes with a start. I turned my head cautiously to see that it was only Natsu. _**Only Natsu?! How could I think that! **_Quickly and quietly, i turned my head to where it was before. _**Just pretend to be asleep, Lucy.**_ I closed my eyes.

"S**t!" I could hear him say that in a loud whisper. "I need to be a little more careful. Knew this would eventually happen if I kept coming through windows, but sheesh." I could hear him sigh and began to move as the floorboards creaked.

My heart beat was one of the few sounds I could hear in the quietness, aside from Natsu. _**Keep them closed, Lucy. You have this. Don't move a muscle and breath through your nose. Don't swallow, either. **_There was so much to pretending to sleep, but I had done it before, so it was actually quite easy to me.

Natsu's breath became more vivid as he grew closer to the bed. Suddenly I heard scratches at the door. Natsu's breath grew quieter, as I noticed he was walking away.

I took the moment to turn myself to where I was laying on my back, but still didn't move too fast, and also in the process kept my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't' notice that I was turning on purpose.

There was a small meow as I heard Natsu coming closer. "Happy. I said if you came with me, you would have to be quiet. You don't want to wake her." Playing around with what he had just said, I rolled around a bit, trying not to laugh, thinking of Natsu's reaction.

I felt the bed go down a bit; it was probably Natsu sitting on the bed. _**He is so close that I can feel his warmth, even when I am under the covers. **_

Natsu began to speak. "If only I could tell you this..." he sighed. "I mean, in person that is... if I could tell you my whole story, and we could be friends, or..." Paused for a second. "...or even more...then I would of been so happy. The only thing is, I don't want you to get hurt like Lissanna did..." I could hear the sound of tears in his voice. _**Natsu's...crying...**_ "I tried so hard to protect her, but now...now shes...and for you...I don't want you to leave me too..." Natsu stopped again, but then started. "I wish I could act like the way I used to, but I can't. Not when people are after you like they were Lisanna." I could hear him cursing under his breath. "If I had the choice, I would be acting how I was today, with my happy, cheerful, kiddush side, but I can't. Not when it comes to the real world."

There was no speaking for a while, and I was shocked. _**What happened to Lissanna! Who is she! Why do you have to act like a Rebel, Natsu! Why!**_ I had so many unanswered questions, that I knew I didn't have the whole story.

"It's just because..." His voice was there again, and I was listening to him. Yearning to comfort him some how. "I like you...no...love you so much..." The pressure was suddenly off the bed. I heard him step towards the window. "If only I could tell you that in real life, Luce...when you are awake. Maybe some day. When the world is perfect, I will be able to tell you...but for now, there is no hope for us... come on Happy. Let's go, before I cry any more."

I heard the cat meow, and Natsu leave out the door, with not even an idea what I had just heard. My mind was blank, and I had no idea how to respond to what I wasn't supposed to hear.

"Natsu..." I whispered to myself. "Did you just...unknowingly...confess your love..." I looked down at the foot of the bed to see something I was sure, and knew, was special to both sides of Natsu. Natsu's white scarf.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku:And scence. XD See ya.**


	12. Loss

**HeorieOtaku: I am so irritated, because I was almost done and was just about to post this chapter, when the internet desided to say it had a hard time loading the page. Anyways, now I have to re-type this part of it. Not like it matters anyways...sorry for making some people cry if you don't like to cry over fanfics...blah, blah...changed the geanra from Romance Drama to Romance Hurt/Comfort because if fits better...blah, blah...and hope you like the chapter...THERE! Done! Okay, on with the read.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Loss**

* * *

It wasn't my average day for me. It was the one day that I could spend outside of summer that I was not fake. The thing was that ever since I watched Luce cry after handing me my scarf back, and running away, I couldn't get that one moment away from me. I wanted, way more than before now, to tell her, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to be friends with her but things conflicted. I hated myself for making Luce cry. I hated it.

If I was in a position to do anything about it, though, I would probably say that if anyone made her cry, they would be dead to me. So that basically mean I was dead to myself. What a fun thought.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

I picked it up, and a young voice that I knew as Mrs. Mira on the other side of the phone. "_Yes, this is Mrs. Mira on the phone."_

"Is it about my class, because I have kept up on it a-" I was interrupted. "_No, that's not what it is about. Natsu...have you seen the news?"_

"No, why? Is there some kind of storm coming?" Something was wrong. I could tell it in my gut. Mrs Mira never calls me, unless it is the utmost importance.

What I heard next just about broke me into tears. "_I regret to inform you that..." _Her voice was breaking up probably out of crying on the other side of the phone. "_Lissanna was killed..."_

I almost dropped the phone on the floor, but instead, fell to my knees. "Thanks for telling me that...Goodbye..." I hung up the phone with no more words. Tears flowed down my cheeks. _**Why now, when I am having a hard time. Why Lissanna? Lissanna...**_

Watching the floor getting drenched with tears, I just cried for a long time. I knew now, I had to make it a little better with Lucy, otherwise, something like that would happen to Luce. There was no turning back. I had to, no matter what, not be friends with lucy. Especially since I liked her so much.

I looked down at harry, who had tried to get my attention, and he stared at me as if trying to say something, even though I knew he couldn't speak or understand me much because he was a cat. "What do you think I should do, Happy?" He meowed. I laughed in response, thinking how crazy I was for talking to a cat, and wiped the tears off my face. "Your right. I'll feed you first, then we can go and see Lucy remember, if you come along, you have to stay quite this time. You almost woke her up last time."

As soon as I opened the can of tuna, he came running towards me. He kept meowing over and over, and tried to force his way to his food, by even jumping around and over it. Yes, you heard correctly. Over the can he would jump, like a crazy maniac cat he was.

It took him about fifteen minutes to chow down his meal, and we left out the door. _**I can't wait to talk to see Lucy sleeping again. **_I thought as we walked side by side. Even though it had been a secret that was kept from Lucy I had visited her before in the night and watched her. I knew it was crazy, but I felt like I longed for her so much, that I couldn't keep myself away from her for long before I got crazy about having to at least see her, if not speak to her.

Even though it took quite a while, we finally arrived at Lucy's house. I opened the door of the house so he could go up the stairs, and I was surprised to see that the door was open, but I just went through the window like any 'normal' person would do.

***BANG*** I hit the window just in the right wrong way. "S**t!" I covered my mouth as the pain echoed in my foot. I let the next words slip out through my breath of relief after looking over to see that Lucy was still asleep. "I need to be a little more careful. Knew this would eventually happen if I kept coming through windows, but sheesh." _**She looks so pretty, though.**_

Walking along the floor, the boards began to creek, and I cursed to myself in my head, hoping that she wouldn't wake up. As I sat on the bed, I looked at the covers barely covering her body, so I could see her pajamas.

The sound of a scratch and meow at the door, which I was sure was Happy, distracted me. I got up and walked to the door. "Happy. I said if you came with me, you would have to be quiet. You don't want to wake her." As I got up, I heard the bed move a bit, and turned to see Lucy moving around in her bed, making her covers reveal more of her P.J.'s. Ignoring the fact, I turned and opened the door. Happy came right in.

After that, I creaked, or more like the floor did, back to the bed and sat down. By then, she was laying on her back, and I could see her whole body except her feet. Her Tank top was loose to where I could see her huge rake and her shorts were so short, her bottom looked huge. I blushed and looked away. _**She's so hot, that if I look at her any more, I will go overboard and kiss her, or something. **_

Facing the facts that I wouldn't' be able to do this without looking at her, or more like I wanted to get another glimpse of her body, I turned my head to face her and began. "If only I could tell you this..." I couldn't suppress the sigh as it just came out. "I mean, in person that is... if I could tell you my whole story, and we could be friends, or..." I stopped for a moment of space. "...or even more...then I would have been so happy. The only thing is, I don't want you to get hurt like Lissanna did..." No matter how much I wanted to not start up, I began to cry a waterfall of tears. Thinking of Lissanna, and all. _**Lissanna is now dead, so I can't do anything else for her, but I could do something for Lucy**_.

"I tried so hard to protect her, but now...now shes...and for you...I don't want you to leave me too..." Pausing to attempt to control my untamable tears, I started up right after I caught my breath. "I wish I could act like the way I used to, but I can't. Not when people are after you like they were Lisanna." I cursed to myself, because I truly didn't do anything Lissanna. "If I had the choice, I would be acting how I was today, with my happy, cheerful, kiddush side, but I can't. Not when it comes to the real world."

I didn't speak for a while, because I could not find the right words to say. Even if I was talking to a sleeping Lucy, it was important to get this out of my head. "It's just because..." I thought about what I was just about to say for a moment, then spoke it out from pure thought and instinct. "I like you...no...love you so much..." _**I mean, I guess...I love her...but can't do anything about it at all...I mean. This is so irritating! **_I got up off the bed, ready to go, before I cried some more. "If only I could tell you that in real life, Luce...when you are awake. Maybe some day. When the world is perfect, I will be able to tell you...but for now, there is no hope for us... come on Happy. Let's go, before I cry any more."

_**I can leave you this, though, Luce. **_I swiftly pulled off my scarf and put it onto the bed. _**You have it. In memory of the me that you probably actually like way better than my rebel self that never will be your friend, no matter how much we both want it to be. **_

With the meow of a cat, Happy, we left out the window with him in the pocket of my jacket. It took us a long time to get home because I accidentally took the wrong road since I was distracted by my thoughts. I was way out of this world. Too much was in my head.

As soon as I entered my house, I through my head into my pillow and screamed into it. For some reason, it gave sort of a comfort feeling. I did this while crying, until I finally fell asleep. It was hard, now. Harder than before. This is what I hated. Loss. It was just too much.

* * *

**HeorieOtaku: Now I am good, and over my rant. Sad, I know, but the next chapter won't be as sad...I think. I think it is time to thank the 44 followers (wow, this is going pretty good), 25 favorites (Wahoo! That's pretty good too!), and 16 reviews. (Okay really...now this...this is the true awesomeness. I am sooooooooo happy that people are reviewing my story...and on top of that...they are all GOOD! Yes! I love em!) Now enough with my talking. See ya in the next chapter of the storyz. Bye, Bye!**


End file.
